l'amour peut etre une vraie chienne
by soho28
Summary: Buffy, le Scooby et Spike sont transportés dans une autre dimension où Les Choses sont beaucoup plus différentes qu’ils ne l’auraient jamais cru.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy, le Scooby et Spike sont transportés dans une autre dimension où

Les

Choses sont beaucoup plus différentes qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru.

L'histoire se passe dans la saison 4 toute suite après que Spike ne se

Rende

Compte qu'il peut se battre avec des démons.

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

Giles était en route pour la maison de Buffy. Il était entrain de faire

des

recherches quand elle avait appelé complètement hystérique lui disant

qu'il

devait absolument se rendre chez elle. Il avait aussitôt sauté dans sa

voiture en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard, quand il a arrêté la

voiture

devant la maison où tout avait l'air calme, il pouvait apercevoir Joyce

par

la fenêtre de la cuisine qui parlait calmement à quelqu'un, aucun

signe de

monstre ou autre chose… Intrigué, il marcha vers la porte d'entrée

quand il

entendit des hurlements, il se mit à courir affolé vers la bataille,

lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison ce qu'il aperçu le laissa bouche bée.

Buffy tenait dans ses bras des tonnes de peluches et hurlait en

direction de

la cuisine. Quand elle le vit, elle laissa tomber les jouets par terre

et se

précipita vers lui.

« Giles enfin vous êtes ici, vous devez m'aider ma mère a perdu la tête

! »

Joyce sorti de la cuisine s'essuyant les main sur son tablier et

regarda en

direction de Giles.

« Buffy pour l'amour de Dieu, cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu n'avais pas à

mêler monsieur Giles à notre histoire. »

Complètement décontenancé Giles enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer

avant

de s'adresser a sa jeune charge.

« Peux-tu me dire exactement quelle était cette urgence dont tu parlais

? »

Au même moment Spike apparu du sous sol tenant une boite pleine de

jouets

dans ses mains.

« Honnêtement Tueuse, tu tiens vraiment à garder tous ces trucs ? »

Pointant son doigt vers le vampire elle s'adressa a Giles.

« C'est lui l'urgence, non seulement ma mère lui a offert de rester

ici

mais en plus ils veulent que je me débarrasse de tous mes souvenirs

d'enfance pour faire de la place pour ses affaires à lui ! »

Quand elle a fini de parler elle geignait comme une enfant et s'est

penchée

pour ramasser un vieil ours en peluche et le caressa tendrement.

Spike la regarda comme si elle était folle avant de parler d'un ton

sarcastique.

« Et dire que c'est elle la Tueuse que tous les démon craignent. »

« La ferme, imbécile ! » lui dit-elle en colère.

« Oh et tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper avec ton ourson en peluche ? »

Elle

allait s'avancer pour le frapper quand Joyce l'arrêta.

« Ça suffit ! Spike, cesse de la provoquer. Et toi Buffy, tu dois

arrêter de

le frapper constamment ! » Elle s'exclama en la regardant.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas demandé de tous les jeter, juste

de

faire un tri pour déplacer le reste dans une autre pièce ! Voyons

Buffy,

sois raisonnable. »

« Aussi bien demander à la terre d'arrêter de tourner. », répondit

Spike et

Joyce se tourna vers lui avec un air sévère.

« Spike, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? »

À la grande surprise de Giles, il prit immédiatement un air contrit.

« Désolé, Joyce.»

Giles qui observait la scène étrange devant lui décida d'intervenir

« Si je comprend bien, Spike va habiter ici ? »

« Oui, je l'ai croisé en rentrant du travail en voiture devant le

cimetière

de Restfield, pouvez-vous imaginer qu'il allait vivre dans une crypte

!? »

Elle regardait Gilles avec horreur comme pour lui faire comprendre son

point

de vue mais Buffy s'interposa.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es arrêtée devant le

cimetière

en pleine nuit pour parler avec un vampire ? Maman, tu es folle ou quoi

? Tu

aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule chérie, je l'ai fait parce que c'était Spike… si

quelque chose m'avait attaqué, il m'aurait défendu.»

« Bien sur Joyce, il n'est pas question qu'un méchant monstre prenne

une

bouchée de la femme que je préfère.»

À ces mots, Joyce rougit comme une adolescente, Giles et Buffy

roulèrent des

yeux.

« Joyce, puis-je vous parler seul à seul un instant ? » voyant que

Buffy et

Spike se faisaient des grimaces enfantines derrière le dos de Joyce, il

rajouta sarcastiquement : « Sans les enfants.»

Joyce et Rupert partirent vers la cuisine laissant Spike et Buffy dans

le

salon. Avant de les quitter, Joyce les averti sévèrement de ne pas se

chamailler, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent à contre cœur. Giles ne cessait

d'être surpris par la réaction de Spike à la situation, on aurait juré

qu'il

avait plus peur de Joyce que de Buffy. Une fois installés

confortablement à

la table de la cuisine, Giles fut le premier à entamer la conversation.

« Joyce, vous savez que je respecte votre opinion, mais êtes-vous sûre

de

votre décision ? »

« Vous savez Rupert, je sais que vous tous voyez Spike comme une

menace,

mais honnêtement, il a eu une invitation ouverte dans cette maison

pendant

des années et il n'en a jamais profité ! Et toutes les fois qu'il est

venu,

il était un monsieur parfait et de plus avec la puce il ne peut même

pas

penser à me faire du mal sans avoir une migraine épouvantable ! Je me

sentirais plus en sécurité avec lui ici. Cela n'est jamais arrivé

encore,

mais nous savons tous qu'un jour un démon me prendra pour cible et si

Buffy

n'est pas ici pour me protéger ? Depuis qu'elle vit sur le campus, je

la

vois à peine. Je vous le dit Giles, c'est la meilleure solution ! En

échange

du Gîte, il a promis de m'aider avec la maison. Soyons réalistes, je ne

pouvais pas le laisser rester dans cet endroit entouré de morts Giles !

»

« Joyce, il est mort, donc ce n'est pas vraiment si épouvantable qu'il

vive

avec ses semblables. »

Joyce balaya de la main son dernier commentaire.

« Voyez le bon coté des choses, je sais que vous et les autres aidez

Buffy

du mieux que vous pouvez, mais vous n'avez pas la force de Spike. Il

pourrait être un atout majeur à l'avenir… »

Giles réfléchit à ce dernier commentaire. En effet, la force de Spike

pourrait être une grande aide et comme il ne pouvait pas nuire à aucun

d'entre eux, cela éliminait d'emblée le côté dangereux de cohabiter

avec des

humains… Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les sons de dispute venant du

salon.

Après que Joyce et Giles eurent quittés la pièce, Spike et Buffy

s'étaient

regardés fixement pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Spike en

ait

assez, décidant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de jouer à qui baisserait

les

yeux en premier avec la Tueuse ! Haussant les épaules, il se retourna

pour

se diriger à nouveau vers le sous sol pour finir son installation. Il

allait

descendre lorsque la voix de Buffy l'arrêta.

« Où crois-tu aller exactement ? »

Irrité, il se retourna. Cette fille avait le don de lui taper sur les

nerfs.

« Finir d'installer mes affaires. »

Elle renifla avec moquerie.

« Ce n'est pas la peine ! Giles parlera à ma mère et tu seras hors de

cette

maison aussi vite que tu y es entré ! Et je vais appeler Willow pour

faire

ce charme de désinvitation que j'aurais dû faire il y à des années. »

« Ne sabre pas le champagne toute suite, amour, car je doute que ta

mère

change d'avis. »

Buffy voulait plus que tout effacer le regard trop sûr de lui qu'il

portait

sur son visage mais sa mère serait en colère contre elle et tout serait

de

sa faute à nouveau. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce que sa mère voyait

en

lui, puis elle se remémora la façon qu'elle avait réagi à son

compliment

tantôt et l'horreur rempli son esprit… Oh non ! c'était impossible !

sa

mère ne pouvait pas être attirée par Spike ! En colère, elle avança

vers

lui.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire et ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Spike se moqua.

« Et qu'est-ce que ton petit cerveau paranoïaque a imaginé cette

fois-ci ? »

« Tu essaiyes de séduire ma mère pour la mettre de ton coté. Étant

donné que

tu ne peux plus me tuer maintenant, tu as décidé de faire de ma vie un

enfer, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« Décidément, tout tourne autour de toi dans le petit monde de Buffy

Summers, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que j'apprécie ta mère n'a rien avoir

avec

toi, au contraire, elle n'est rien comme toi, une gosse égocentrique et

pleurnicheuse. Il ne t'ai pas venu a l'esprit que je pouvais vraiment

aimer

sa compagnie pour la simple raison que c'est la seule personne à

m'avoir

traité comme autre chose qu'un animal depuis très longtemps ? »

« Oh ! S'il-te plait ! Après tu vas me dire qu'elle te rappelle ta

propre

mère ! Tu aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant de tuer la tienne ! »

Buffy ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de Spike et en une

fraction

seconde, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur derrière elle, un

vampire

très en colère qui la fixait froidement. La douleur engendrée par sa

puce le

fit à peine sourciller et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps,

Buffy

eu peur de lui, sa voix était remplie de haine quand il lui parla.

« Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. », elle se

secoua

rapidement et le poussa d'elle.

« La vérité fais mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spike la regarda avec une telle déception qu'elle eu envie de

disparaître

sous terre. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi le fait qu'il

soit

blessé par ses propos la dérangeait tellement…

« Tu sais quoi Summers ? Ce n'est pas surprenant que ta mère se sente

seule

au point de vouloir un vampire comme colocataire ! Tu es si centrée sur

ton

nombril que tu oublies les autres autour de toi ! Combien de fois es-tu

venue lui rendre visite dans les dernières semaines ? Peut-être que ma

mère

a eu un fils qui est devenu un monstre, mais quand j'étais humain, je

ne

l'ai jamais abandonné. Et même une fois devenu vampire, j'ai continué

de

l'aimer. Toi qui es si bonne et si parfaite, quelle est ton excuse pour

ne

pas avoir remarqué à quel point elle était seule ? »

Buffy luttait contre les larmes. Elle n'avait pas abandonné sa mère, il

est

vrai qu'elle avait été occupée avec les patrouilles, l'histoire avec

Spike

ainsi que l'université, mais sa mère le comprenait n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il disparut dans les escaliers du sous sol elle lui hurla :

« Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, espèce de parasite ! Alors va te faire

foutre ! » et elle claqua la porte.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Giles et sa mère qui l'observaient

avec

curiosité. Furieuse, elle monta les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à sa

chambre avant de lancer par dessus son épaule :

« Si il reste ici , je ré-emménage ! Il n'est pas question que je vous

laisses seuls tous les deux pour jouer le remake de Roméo et Juliette !

»

Joyce regarda Giles surprise.

« Je suis idiote ou ma fille crois que j'ai une aventure avec Spike ? »

« Non, c'est bien cela…» il se tourna vers elle.

« Mais il n' y a rien entre vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Joyce roula ses yeux.

« Rupert ! Bien sur que non ! Spike et moi sommes seulement amis et en

plus

il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point Buffy et lui sont

fait

l'un pour l'autre. »

Giles se mit à rire à sa plaisanterie avant de la regarder avec

sérieux.

« Vous plaisantiez n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne croyez pas que Spike et Buffy

sont

attirés l'un par l'autre ? »

Joyce lui fit un petit sourire avant de hausser les épaules.

« Peut être que oui, peut être que non ! »

Et elle entra à nouveau dans la cuisine et Giles la suivi l'air

suppliant.

« Joyce, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ! pitié ? »

Sa seule réponse fut le rire de Joyce…


	2. Chapter 2

Voyant que sa mère ne changeait pas d'avis à l'idée que la sangsue de

service emménage, Buffy avait tenu sa promesse et s'était déplacée du

dortoir pour revenir chez elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle les

laisse

tous les deux seuls. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et Spike était

plus

ennuyeux que jamais. Ce soir là, elle était parti aussitôt qu'elle eut

fini

de manger le souper que Spike avait préparé pour rejoindre les autres

au

'Magic Box' que Giles venait d'acquérir. Sa mère avait voulu

l'accompagner

pour aider et Spike était resté à la maison pour faire la vaisselle.

C'était

une autre chose qui l'énervait, Spike se sentait comme un poisson dans

l'eau

chez les Summers, il faisait des travaux ménagers, préparait le souper,

pourtant quand il habitait chez Giles ou Xander, il ne levait jamais le

petit doigt, mais tout à coup il s'était transformé en Martha Stewart.

Quelque temps plus tard.

Buffy était en train de placer des livres sur les étagères tout en

déblatérant sur Spike, son sujet préféré depuis la dernière semaine,

chose

que Giles et les autres commençaient à trouver lassant mais

malheureusement,

elle n'avait pas l'air à s'en rendre compte.

« Donc, comme je disais, j'arrive chez Willy en espérant pourvoir

trouver

les renseignements que je cherchais et une bonne bagarre, mais quand je

suis

entrée, le bar était totalement saccagé et Willy était caché derrière

quelques débris comme à son habitude ! Je me demande comment un homme

aussi

peureux peut côtoyer autant de démons !? Enfin bref, je m'approche de

lui

pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et croyez le ou non, Spike

était

passé avant moi et avait tué tous les clients du bar pendant son

interrogation ! Je suis donc parti en colère pour l'affronter mais

quand je

suis arrivée chez moi, il avait laissé un mot avec tous les

renseignements

que je cherchais et disant qu'il rentrait après sa partie de Poker ! Je

vous

le dis Giles, il fait seulement cela pour m'embêter ! »

Giles et les autres roulèrent leurs yeux.

« Bien sur Buffy, c'est vraiment très impoli de sa part de se battre à

ta

place. » lui répondit-il sarcastiquement et à son ton Buffy lui jeta un

regard noir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Giles ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si je

me

mettais à faire des recherches à votre place ? »

« Sincèrement, je serais soulagé. Tous ces livres commencent à me

sortir par

les yeux ! »

« Voyons Buffy, je suis sure qu'il n'a pas fait exprès et qu'il voulait

seulement te rendre service. », lui dit Joyce calmement.

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, irritée.

« Maman ! Cesse de constamment le défendre, avec toi c'est toujours

pauvre

Spike ! C'est un Vampire, non un gentil garçon comme tu as l'air de le

penser ! Crois moi, on ne doit pas avoir confiance en lui. »

« Et toi tu ne vois jamais les efforts qu'il fait. »

Xander qui finissait de construire des bibliothèques les interrompis.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Buffy, le fait que Spike nous aide est

contre

nature. »

Joyce regarda Xander sévèrement.

« Je voulais justement te parler Xander, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié

ta

façon de te comporter avec Spike quand tu es venu à la maison il y a

deux

jours. »

Xander la regarda avec innocence.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

«Tu le sais très bien, tu as ouvert les rideaux du salon en plein jour

pendant qu'il regardait la télévision ! »

« Je trouvais juste que la maison était sombre ! c'est tout et en plus

pourquoi il n'écoute pas ses téléromans au sous sol ? »

« Alexander Lavelle Harris ! Spike est chez lui dans ma maison, il

n'est pas

un animal que nous allons enfermer au sous sol ! »

Buffy poussa un soupire de déception.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas, mais non… »

La cloche de la porte d'entrée teinta annonçant l'arrivée de Spike, ce

qui

mit fin à la conversation.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Joyce et s'assied à coté d'elle. Depuis que

Buffy lui avait fait part de sa théorie rocambolesque de la possibilité

d'idylle entre lui et Joyce, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour

l'embêter

en flirtant outrageusement avec sa mère qui trouvait elle aussi la

situation

très drôle.

« Salut, amour. » lui dit-il d'un ton mielleux tout en lui faisant un

baise

main.

« J'ai rangé la cuisine et je me suis arrêté en passant pour vous

demander

si vous n'aviez pas besoin de quelque chose au magasin avant que je

fasse

une patrouille rapide. »

Joyce allait répondre mais Buffy parla avant.

« Tu n'as pas a faire de patrouille ! C'est mon travail. »

« Mais tu es occupée ici n'est-ce pas ? Ne sois pas jalouse, je t'en

laisserai un ou deux. », il lui fit un clin d'œil sachant que cela

l'agacerait encore plus. « En plus, je veux être sûr qu'aucun monstre

ne se

trouver sur le chemin de la maison pour que Joyce rentre en toute

sécurité.»

Joyce posa sa main affectueusement sur la sienne en signe de

remerciement.

« Spike, c'est trop gentil… et non je n'ai besoin de rien, j'irai faire

des

courses demain. »

« Bien, je vais partir alors. J'essaierais de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

»,

il embrassa Joyce sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, son manteau flottant

derrière lui.

Buffy le regarda partir en colère et l'imita avec l'accent anglais le

plus

affreux que personne n'ait jamais entendu.

« Je veux être sûr qu'aucun monstre ne se trouve sur le chemin de la

maison

pour que Joyce rentre en toute sécurité ! J'essaierais de ne pas

rentrer

trop tard. Non mais quel lèche cul ! Vous avez vu ? en plus il ne nous

a

même pas salué ! tu as raison, maman, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très

bien

élevé, un monsieur parfait. » lui dit elle sarcastiquement.

Joyce ignora Buffy, ça ne donnerait rien de lui rappeler que si le

vampire

l'avait salué, elle l'aurait soit ignoré ou envoyé balader et Xander

n'aurait été guère mieux.

Giles observait Buffy étroitement, il avait bien sur remarqué le manège

du

vampire qui consistait à flirter avec Joyce pour énerver Buffy. Mais ce

qui

l'inquiétait, c'était la réaction de sa jeune charge, elle n'agissait

pas

comme une fille qui détestait quelqu'un mais plutôt comme une fille

jalouse.

En plus, il l'avait surprise rougissant à chaque fois que Spike la

frôlait

et il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Joyce n'ait pas eu raison quand

elle

prétendait qu'ils étaient attirés. Mais plus il réfléchissait à leur

façon

constante de vouloir mettre l'autre en colère ou à leurs querelles

enfantines, cela ressemblait plus à du flirt qu'à autre chose.

Haussant les épaules, il préféra ne pas trop y penser. C'était mieux

pour sa

tranquillité d'esprit…

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient tous présents au 'Magic Box',

discutant

des théories diverses sur une branche secrète du gouvernement qui

ferait des

excpériences sur des démons et serait responsable de la situation de

Spike.

Celui-ci n'avait pas été invité mais avait décidé d'être présent quand

même,

après tout, cette histoire le concernait de très près et il serait

damné

s'il laissait son destin entre les mains des ces idiots de Scooby,

surtout

Harris.

Willow lisait à haute voix ce qu'elle avait trouvé en piratant certains

des

dossiers de l'université. Buffy pour sa part, regardait l'heure ne

voulant

pas être en retard pour sa première sortie avec Riley. Il était

exactement

ce dont elle avait besoin, un garçon normal qui connaissait le monde

des

démons.

Spike, lui, commençait a perdre patience et poussa un soupir

d'irritation.

« Sérieusement la rouquine, nous tournons en rond ! moi ce que je veux

savoir, c'est comment je me débarrasse de cette puce ! »

Buffy lui prêta attention pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Ah oui ? Tu rêves si tu crois que vais te laisser vivre chez moi une

fois

que cette puce sera parti ! Et tu sais que tu ne fais que parler pour

ne

rien dire, tout le monde sait que tu n'abandonneras jamais le petit nid

douillet que tu as dans mon sous sol, le logement et la bouffe

gratuite, tu

es heureux comme un roi avec ma mère comme esclave personnel ! »

« Tu peux parler 'madame je suis trop lâche pour nettoyer la salle de

bain'

! Tu ne fais rien de tes dix doigts dans cette baraque, moi pour ma

part je

travaille comme un forçat, je nettoie, je fais les repas, je lave même

tes

putains de sous vêtements ! Alors ne crache pas trop haut, ça pourrait

te

retomber en plein visage. »

Ils étaient nez à nez maintenant et Giles décida d'interrompre avant

que

tout cela ne dégénère encore une fois.

« Ça suffit vous deux ! Nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui se passe

réellement dans cette endroit. Spike, nous savons que ce n'est pas

facile

pour toi mais tu dois comprendre que nous préférons que tu sois dans

cet

état qu'en train de courir la ville préparant ton prochain massacre.»

Spike renifla amèrement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je recommencerai à tuer ? »

Ils le regardèrent tous comme si il était dingue, il haussa les épaules

sachant qu'en effet, il risquerait de retomber dans ses vieilles

habitudes.

Même si étrangement le fait de ne plus pouvoir tuer le dérangeait

beaucoup

moins qu'il y à quelque temps et il savait pourquoi. Si il redevenait

le

vampire qu'il était avant il allait perdre non seulement Joyce mais

aussi

Buffy et les autres. Et même si il préférerait brûler vif plutôt que

de

l'avouer, il aimait le fait d'avoir enfin l'impression d'appartenir

quelque

part. Willow, Tara et Anya étaient gentilles avec lui, même Giles

faisait

des efforts et malgré ses plaintes constantes Buffy ne détestait pas

tant

que cela l'avoir dans les parages. Il n'était pas aveugle, il l'avait

surprise plusieurs fois en train de l'observer quand elle croyait qu'il

était trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte et même si il aimait dire

qu'elle

ne levait jamais le petit doigt, il savait que c'était faux ,elle

passait

même à la boucherie en rentrant de l'université tous les jours pour lui

acheter à manger. Bien sur, elle avait trouvé une excuse pour expliquer

son

geste, mais elle savait aussi bien que lui que c'était de la foutaise

et la

plus grande preuve de sa théorie lui était venu plus tôt quand il

avait

parlé d'enlever la puce, elle n'avait pas menacé de le tuer, seulement

de ne

plus le laisser habiter chez Joyce. Le seul qui n'avait pas changé,

c'était

Xander, mais il se foutait de lui comme de sa première paire de

chaussures.

Anya qui était en train de ranger une boite pleine de nouvelles

acquisitions

se tourna vers Giles.

« Giles, cette artéfact me semble étrange. Je crois qu'ils se sont

trompés

dans la commande, elle ne date pas du tout de la même époque que les

autres

et les inscriptions sont en gaélique. »

« Fais moi voir, Anya. »

Il pris la statue dans ses mains.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, d'après ce qui est inscrit, c'est un

porteur

temporel.»

« Un quoi ? » demanda Willow.

« J'ignore ce que ça signifie, il est inscrit 'voici l'outil qui ouvre

la

porte de notre destin, il nous montrera le vrai chemin a suivre.' »

Xander se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Giles pour regarder.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire les inscriptions qu'il y a sur le côté ? »

« Lesquels ? » demanda Giles.

« Celles-ci. » et il lu à haute voix : « Más cam nó díreach an ród, 's

é an

bothar mór an t-aicearra.»

À l'instant ou il termina sa phrase, un tourbillon d'énergie envahi la

pièce

englobant chacun d'entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se

retrouvèrent tous en plein milieu du cimetière de Restfield.

Ils regardèrent tous curieusement autour d'eux, Spike fut le premier a

réagir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore, Harris ? »

Xander répondit toute suite sur la défensive.

« Mais rien du tout ! J'ai seulement lu ce qui était marqué ! »

Tara les interrompit d'une voix douce.

« Je crois que j'ai foulé ma cheville. », il se regroupèrent tous

autour

d'elle pour l'examiner.

« Elle a raison, heureusement pour nous, quoique fasse cette artéfact,

il ne

nous a pas conduit trop loin de chez nous. Nous sommes toujours dans

Sunnydale. Je suggère que nous retournions au magasin pour étudier la

question, nous soignerons la cheville de Tara en même temps. »

Buffy objecta.

« Je crois que ma maison est plus proche, Giles. Nous allons d'abord

s'occuper de Tara là bas, les recherches peuvent attendre. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Tara, crois tu pouvoir marcher ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Spike l'avait soulevé dans ses bras.

« Je te tiens ma belle, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. »

« Merci. » lui dit Tara timidement.

Ils se mirent tous en route vers la maison. Buffy allait ouvrir la

porte

d'entrée quand Joyce apparu sur le seuil.

« Buffy ? » lui dit-elle surprise.

« Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir ! Entre. »

« Et où croyais-tu que j'irais ? », lui demanda Buffy.

Joyce ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre car elle aperçu Tara dans

les

bras de Spike.

« Oh mon Dieu, Tara ! Tu es blessée ? Laisse moi regarder ça. »

Spike la déposa sur le comptoir et Joyce ce mit immédiatement à

vérifier sa

blessure.

Buffy regardait autour d'elle étrangement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi

mais

quelque chose clochait. D'abord, sa mère n'avait vu Tara qu'une seule

fois

et elle agissait comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle

décida

qu'elle était beaucoup trop paranoïaque, sa mère était seulement

elle-même

prodiguant des soins à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin même au vampire

neutralisé qui était soudainement étrangement calme… Elle remarqua

alors

qu'il regardait autour de lui fronçant les sourcils, elle allait lui

demander ce qui se passait quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et

qu'Angel

apparu dans la cuisine. Il fonça vers le réfrigérateur et en sorti une

bouteille de bière.

« Bon sang ! on se croirait dans un hall de gare ici ! Qu'est-ce qui se

passe ? Une autre apocalypse ?»

Tout le monde l'observait, figé sur place.

« Quoi ? », dit-il d'un ton mal à l'aise. « J'ai quelque chose dans les

cheveux ? »

Buffy fut la première à rompre le silence.

« Angel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il la regarda étrangement.

« J'habite ici. »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, concernée et remarqua que Joyce n'avait

pas

l'air du tout chamboulée par sa présence, au contraire, elle n'avait

même

pas levé les yeux de la cheville de Tara.

Elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait quand la voix de Spike

s'exclama.

« Angélus, depuis quand es tu devenu humain ? »

Joyce leva la tête surprise.

« Depuis 5 ans voyons ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, tout à coup ? »

Le Scooby se regarda tous en même temps. Interloquée, Anya parla la

première.

« Peut-être que nous avons été transportés plus loin que nous le

croyons

après tout… »


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle de

séjour

avec Joyce et Angel essayant tant bien que mal d'expliquer la

situation.

Spike pour sa part n'écoutait pas vraiment, il était beaucoup trop

occuper a

regarder fixement Angel maintenant humain se pavaner dans son fauteuil.

Il

n'était pas idiot, il savait que le Angel devant lui n'était pas le

même,

mais si il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que dans

n'importe

quelle dimension, Angel devait être un crétin d'envergure

internationale et

maintenant que monsieur était humain, Buffy et lui pourraient se

remettre

ensemble et recommencer leur saga… Cette simple idée lui donnait la

nausée

et il essayait très durement de se convaincre que c'était seulement dû

au

fait qu'un vampire et une Tueuse ensemble était contre nature.

« Laissez moi voir si j'ai bien compris. Vous êtes tous d'une autre

dimension et vous avez été transportés ici par un artéfact. » demanda

Joyce.

« Oui, c'est exactement cela Joyce. Euh, je veux dire, madame Summers.

»

Joyce regarda Giles en souriant.

« Voyons Rupert, tu peux m'appeler Joyce je crois, après tout, nous

avons

été ensemble pendant un certain temps. »

Giles recracha d'un coup la gorgée de thé qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Pardon ? » il s'exclama complètement paniqué. Ce n'était pas que

l'idée ne

lui avait pas traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois dans sa dimension, mais

de

voir qu'ici cela s'était concrétisé le rendait nerveux.

« Oh, je suis désolée, ça n'a pas été le cas dans votre monde ? »

« Euh, non ! mais nous sommes amis, du moins je crois. »

Buffy fit un bruit de dégoût et Giles la regarda sévèrement.

« Quoi ? C'est ma mère Giles et puis… Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux ? »

Giles eu l'air outré mais Joyce se mit à rire.

Spike ne pu résister à placer un commentaire.

« Comme d'habitude, tout doit fonctionner d'après ses moindres désirs

dans

le monde de Buffy ! »

« Tu as fini de constamment me traiter d'égoïste !? »

« Amour, tu es égoïste. »

« Au moins une chose est la même dans votre dimension et la notre ! Ils

sont

constamment en train de se chamailler ! », fit remarquer Angel

Spike tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda haineusement.

« Et je suppose qu'elle et toi ne vous chicanez jamais ? »

« Bien, un peu c'est normal, nous sommes une famille… mais ça va

beaucoup

mieux depuis le mariage. »

« Mariés ? » Buffy tremblait subitement. Angel et elle étaient mariés ?

Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement cette idée lui paraissait immonde ?

C'était

son rêve non ?

Ce fut le tour de Spike de faire un bruit de dégoût que Xander

s'empressa de

suivre.

« Oh, le mariage n'a pas eu lieu dans votre dimension non plus ? »

Buffy en eut soudainement assez, tout ceci était trop étrange. Sa mère

était

sorti avec Giles, Angel était humain et ils étaient mariés ! Elle avait

besoin de prendre l'air… S'excusant, elle sorti sur le porche et Willow

s'empressa de la suivre pour voir si elle était bien.

« Il faut l'excuser, voyez vous dans notre monde, Angel a quitté

Sunnydale

toute suite après qu'elle est reçu son diplôme et elle lui en veut

toujours

pour cela. » leur expliqua Giles.

Joyce pris un air surpris.

«Wow… Angel est toujours un vampire, il a quitté Sunnydale, votre

monde est

étrange et vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous

et moi

? »

Angel la regarda froidement.

« C'est sûr que de toute l'histoire c'est la partie la plus importante

! »

lui dit il sarcastiquement.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! Je trouve juste cela étrange… »

Angel se moqua.

« C'est ça.»

Tout le monde le regardait étrangement.

« Angel ne fait pas l'enfant. », quand elle vit qu'il l'ignorait elle

soupira doucement et décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de discuter

avec

lui quand il était comme ça et elle se tourna donc vers les autres.

« Vous allez peut être me prendre pour une folle mais je trouve cette

histoire fascinante nous portons les mêmes visages mais nos vies sont

totalement différentes. »

« En effet et je crains que ça ne soit pas facile pour Buffy de voir

Angel.

La blessure est encore fraîche. » ajouta Giles

« Fraîche ? Je suis parti après son diplôme, bon sang, il n'y a rien

de

frais dans cette histoire ! »

« Angel, voyons ! », le réprimanda Joyce d'un ton calme. « Ce Angel

n'est

pas toi, ne prend pas cela personnellement. »

Xander regarda le vampire ou plutôt l'ex vampire avec dégoût.

« Ça fait à peine six mois et tu voudrais que tout soit rose de nouveau

!? »

Joyce le regarda septique.

« Six mois ? En quelle année a-t-elle eu son diplôme ? »

« 2000, pourquoi ? »

Joyce et Angel se regardèrent mortifiés.

« Euh, je crois qu'il y a un plus grand problème que celui des

dimensions… »

« Lequel ? » demanda Giles.

« Ici nous sommes en 2006. »

Buffy venait a peine de s'assoire quand Willow apparu près d'elle.

« Je peux m'assoire avec toi ? »

« Bien sur Willow. » elle tapota la place à coté d'elle « Je ne crois

pas

que je vais aimer cet endroit… tout est si étrange, je veux rentrer

chez

moi. »

« Je comprend Buffy, ça ne doit pas être facile de voir que dans cette

dimension une autre Buffy vit la vie que tu voudrais. Angel est humain,

vous

êtes mariés. »

Buffy regarda Willow des larmes dans les yeux.

« C'est le problème Willow, j'ai voulu cette vie depuis si longtemps et

maintenant cette simple idée me dégoûte et cela date de bien avant mon

arrivée ici, quand Angel est parti c'est vrai que mon cœur s'est brisé

mais

j'étais aussi soulagée. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi !

Spike a

raison, je suis égoïste. »

Willow mis son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Non Buffy, tu n'es pas égoïste, ta relation avec lui n'a pas été

facile,

tu en avais sans doute assez de toute cette angoisse, c'est tout. Et en

plus, la vie t'envoie constamment des apocalypses et autres épreuves,

regarde, tu es même forcée de vivre avec Spike ! » lui dit elle pour

alléger

l'humeur.

Buffy la regarda sérieusement.

« Je peux te confier un secret ? »

« Bien sur. »

« J'aime que Spike vive avec nous. Je sais que je ne donne pas cette

impression, mais la vie est plus simple depuis qu'il est avec nous, il

est

un idiot c'est vrai mais il me fait rire et la patrouille est beaucoup

plus

facile maintenant qu'il combat à mes cotés. Maman est heureuse aussi

depuis

qu'il est là et ce que j'adore par dessus tout, c'est me battre avec

lui.

Tu crois que je suis folle ? »

« Non tu n'es pas folle ! Spike peut être tout a fait charmant quand il

n'essaie pas de nous tuer ! Moi-même j'ai de la difficulté à ma

rappeler que

c'est le même vampire qui m'a tant terrorisé.», elles furent

interrompues

par des exclamations venant de l'intérieur et elles se levèrent

rapidement

pour les rejoindre. Quand elles entrèrent, Giles nettoyait ses verres

frénétiquement, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe et Xander et Spike

avait

l'air terrifiés. Seule Anya semblait la même.

« Je crois que c'est dû au temps. » leur dit-elle.

Giles se ressaisit.

« Anya a sûrement raison, le temps est différent d'une dimension à

l'autre.

Dans celle-ci, il avance plus rapidement. »

Buffy s'assit lourdement à coté de Spike.

« Voilà autre chose ! Comment ça le temps avance plus rapidement ? »

« Ici, ils sont en 2006, amour. »

« Vraiment ? Je me demande à quoi je vais ressembler quand j'aurai 24

ans…

»

Au même instant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Une Buffy au

cheveux

blonds blancs, habillée de cuir apparu, portant un sac entra en

hurlant.

« Cette fois, c'est fini ! je ré-emménage ici ! »

Elle se figea sur place quand elle aperçu Spike assis sur le divan.

Elle

allait lui hurler dessus quand elle se rendit comte qu'il était déjà

assis a

coté d'une fille qui lui ressemblait en fait à part les cheveux elles

auraient pu être jumelles.

« A quoi tu joues ? Et comment es tu arrivé ici avant moi ? »

« Euh, Buffy… » l'interrompit sa mère. « Ce n'est pas Spike, en fait si

mais

ce n'est pas notre Spike. Ils sont d'une autre dimension. » Elle se

tourna

et remarqua les autres assis dans la pièce.

« Eux aussi ? » dit elle en les indiquant

« Oui, ils ont eu un léger problème avec un artéfact magique. »

À leur grande surprise elle n'avait pas l'air bouleverséé par la

situation.

« Oh je déteste ces truc là ! »

Tout le Scooby la regardait fixement, c'était Buffy mais il y avait

quelque

chose de différent, elle avait l'air plus sauvage, ses gestes étaient

plus

sensuels, en fait elle ressemblait à Faith.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et Spike entra ne remarquant pas

les

gens autour de lui il s'adressa à Buffy.

« Tueuse, je savais que je te trouverais ici. Tien tu as oublié ça ! »

il

laissa tomber quelque chose sur ses genoux et parti en direction de la

cuisine. Buffy le suivi, livide, en hurlant après lui mais avant elle

jeta

l'objet en question sur le sol il remarquèrent avec surprise que

c'était une

brosse à dent.

Joyce et Angel levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est reparti… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Willow sérieusement.

« La ballade de Spike et Buffy bien sur ! »

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

Quand Buffy pénétra dans la pièce Spike fouillait dans le

réfrigérateur.

Buffy lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi jusqu'ici ? », lui demanda t' elle en colère.

« C'est un pays libre, chérie, je fais ce dont j'ai envie. », enragée,

elle

pris la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et le fracassa contre

le

mur.

Spike leva un sourcil pas du tout surpris par son accès de rage.

« Je doute que ta mère apprécie que tu brises tout dans sa maison. »

« La ferme ! C'est toi qui me pousse à bout ! »

« Oh, allez Buffy ! Tu aimes que je te pousse à bout d'habitude ! » lui

dit-il d'un ton libidineux.

« Un jour, je vais te tuer. »

« Bien sur, amour, bien sur… », il s'approcha d'elle doucement et elle

l'empoigna par le collet le couchant partiellement sur le comptoir

faisant

tomber ce qui était dessus dans le processus et écrasa ses lèvres sur

les

siennes.

Spike en profita pour envelopper ses bras autour d'elle.

Au même moment dans le salon Joyce tressaillit au son des objets qui se

cassaient dans sa cuisine.

Giles demanda l'air nerveux :

« Vous ne croyez pas que quelqu'un devrait aller voir ? »

« Croyez moi, » dit Angel « mieux vaut rester ici quand ils sont dans

cet

état. »

Spike regardait Angel bizarrement. Finalement, il posa la question qui

lui

brûlait les lèvres.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Si, comme nous tous, mais que veux tu qu'on y fasse ? »

« Elle est ta femme non ? »

Angel le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Ma femme ? » Buffy n'est pas ma femme ! »

Willow entra dans la conversation.

« Tu as dit que ça allait mieux depuis que vous êtes mariés ! »

Joyce et Angel comprenant la méprise se mirent à rire.

«Il n'est pas marié à Buffy ! il est marié avec moi ! »

Tout ce que Buffy pouvait penser, c'était au soulagement que cette

nouvelle

lui procurait.

« Je ne suis pas mariée alors ? » dit elle d'une voix douce.

« Si ! Du moins d'une certaine façon. Toi et Spike n'êtes pas ensemble

dans

votre monde ? »

Personne n'osait parler, trop bouche bée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Buffy devint blême. Elle était avec Spike ici ? Et pourquoi cette idée

ne le

dégoûtait pas, mais celle d'être mariée à Angel si ?

« Tantôt, vous avez dit que nous étions toujours en train de se

chamailler,

comme eux ? »

« Oui, mais c'est normal pour deux démons. »

« Démon ? » dit Spike d'une voix faible.

Joyce leur demanda doucement.

« Buffy n'est pas un hybride vampire Tueuse dans votre monde ? »

La seule réponse qu'ils reçurent c'est le bruit que fit le corps de

Buffy

quand elle tomba sur le plancher, évanouie...


	4. Chapter 4

Pour aider a différencier qui est qui les propos des membres du Scooby de l'autre dimension seront en italique 

Xander avait envie de vomir, ce monde était dingue. Non seulement Buffy était avec Spike mais elle était en plus un démon et personne n'avait l'air ébranlé le moins du monde par ce fait. Ils agissaient tous comme si tout cela était normal, ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était un blasphème ! Voyant Buffy qui essayait de se remettre de son choc et Spike qui planait autour d'elle, il décida d'intervenir avant que le vampire ne se fasse des idées et ne puisse penser que dans leur monde il pourrait se permettre d'être avec elle. Il devait comprendre que ça ne serait jamais toléré et que s'il fallait qu'on mette fin à sa vie pour qu'il comprenne, personne n'hésiterait ou serait peiné par ce fait à part Joyce bien sur.

Arrivant près d'eux il poussa Spike violemment.

« Pousse toi la sangsue. » et il prit sa place près de Buffy.

La pièce qui était remplie de conversation devint soudainement silencieuse, tout le monde fixait leurs yeux sur eux. Spike se contenta de serrer les dents sachant que toute réplique lui donnerait un mal de tête du diable. Il fut surpris quand il entendit sa propre voix répondre sans qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, il avait oublier dans la commotion que son double était présent.

« _C__'__est quoi son problème_?»

Spike pendant ce temps se sentait vraiment trop humilié par la situation. De voir à quoi il était réduit, obligé de se faire défendre par d'autre, d'accepter que Xander le maltraite. Il sortit silencieusement pour s'assoire sous le porche, son homonyme le suivit.

Xander prit un air timide.

« Je n'aime pas le voir te toucher c'est tout.»

« Il m'aidait Xander, un point c'est tout, tu sais je n'y avais jamais porté attention jusqu'à maintenant mais ma mère à raison, tu profites du fait qu'il soit sans défense pour le bousculer. »

Xander lui répondit outré.

« Je l'ai à peine poussé. »

« N'oublie pas que tu as essayé de le mettre au feu dans la salle de séjour il y a deux semaines et juste hier tu l'as poussé violemment durant la patrouille et il s'est cogné la tête contre une pierre tombale. » Anya était maintenant debout les mains sur ses hanches, elle n'avait pas osé parler avant, mais maintenant elle ne se gênerait pas.

« IL est un monstre Anya, il ne mérite que ça et puis de quel coté es tu ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la Buffy de ce monde avait pris Xander par le bras serrant plus fort que de raison et l'avait fait assoire sur le divan, elle se tourna vers son double.

« _Je crois que ça serait pour le mieux si j__'__amenais votre Spike avec moi en patrouille, puisque de toute évidence, certains membres de votre petit groupe ne savent pas vraiment vivre_. »

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que ce n'était pas son petit ami et qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus leurs histoires. Mais il était difficile pour elle de voir un homme qui portait le visage de son amour se faire traiter de cette façon et son démon avait envie de riposter. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'éloigne.

L'autre Buffy observait son double attentivement, elle avait vu ses yeux virer au jaune, la façon dont ses muscles étaient tendus et décida que c'était une bonne idée

« Je vais vous accompagner.» l'autre la toisa silencieusement avant de hocher la tête.

« _Si tu veux_. »

Elles sortirent rejoindre les deux vampires sous le porche.

Xander les regarda sortir ahuri.

« Personne ne va les empêcher de sortir ? » tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui et à leur grande surprise c'est Tara qui parla.

« La ferme Xander. »

………………………

Aussitôt arrivé dehors, il avait allumé une cigarette, il savait que son double l'avait suivi, mais honnêtement il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Comment expliquer à son autre moi ce qu'on était devenu, quand on se supportait à peine ?

« _Le petit est crétin, dans toutes les dimensions si je comprends bien_. »

Spike ne l'honora pas d'une réponse, il haussa juste les épaules. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière lui et les deux Buffy sortirent.

_« Nous allons patrouiller, vous venez ? » _Son petit ami lui pris la main et s'éloigna avec elle dans la nuit, les deux autres suivirent silencieusement, ils étaient au coin de la rue quand Buffy s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolée de la façon dont Xander t'a traité, j'aurais du intervenir avant. »

« C'est pas grave, amour et il a raison, je suis un monstre. »

Elle lui souri doucement

« Parfois, mais tu es aussi un homme. »

…………………………

La patrouille s'était déroulée sans histoire, ils avaient tous constaté qu'ils faisaient une bonne équipe, efficace et rapide. Mais ce qui faisait le plus rire Buffy, c'était de voir à quel point leur double étaient semblables à eux même, ils se querellaient comme des enfants.

Spike et elle avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir en quelque sorte. La seule différence était que ces deux là n'avaient pas encore compris que c'était leur façon de communiquer leur affection et non leur haine comme ils le croyaient. Elle décida d'emblée qu'ils devaient les aider. Mais la tâche allait être ardue, puisque le petit groupe qui était avec eux ne serait pas du tout réceptif envers leur histoire, du moins pas tout le monde. Après Une heure de patrouille, ils décidèrent de faire une pause puisque tout semblait calme ce soir. Maintenant, ils étaient tous assis sur le toit d'une des cryptes dans Restfield. La Buffy de cette dimension était assise entre les cuisses de son amoureux, complètement détendue dans son embrassement. Les deux autres se contentaient d'être assis l'un près de l'autre, plus confortables qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps et Buffy se demandait pourquoi ça ne leur arrivait jamais à la maison… La réponse était simple, quand le Scoobie était là, elle éprouvait toujours un malaise, une peur ancrée de les décevoir de quelque façon que se soit et le fait d'aimer la compagnie de Spike les décevraient à coup sur.

« _Spikey mon ange, tu sais ce qui serait Génial ? »_

« _Quoi ? _» il L'embrassait doucement dans le cou.

« _Un pack de bière et des ailes de poulet épicées_. »

Il poussa un soupir de dépit.

« _Amour, tout mais pas ça, je n'ai pas envie d__'__y aller_. »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

« _Comment se fait-il que moi je me coupe en quatre pour toi et que je doive toujours supplier pour avoir quelque chose_ ? »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« _Ouai, c__'__est ça, pauvre petite chose ! Tu sais très bien que c__'__est faux_. »

Elle lui fit alors le regard le plus pitoyable qu'elle pouvait.

« _S'il-te __–__plait _? _Et amène ton jumeau avec toi, comme ça moi et mon autre moi on pourra parler entre filles._ », Elle pouffa de rire à sa propre plaisanterie, il se leva irrité.

« _Bon très bien, mais si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans une heure, ne t__'__inquiète pas, c__'__est que nous avons décidé de ramasser deux prostitués en auto-stop et que nous sommes en route pour Vegas_ .»

L'autre Spike se lava en riant et le suivi.

« _Prends soin de vérifier que se sont bien des filles_. », lui cria Buffy la seule réponse de son petit ami fut un geste obscène de la main.

Regardant la scène entre l'heureux couple, Buffy senti un pincement de jalousie mais elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi la vie de son double était si différente de la sienne.

« _Tu te demande comment ma vie à pu terminer de cette façon n__'__est-ce pas_ ? »

« Oui, je dois avouer que je suis curieuse. Je ne comprends pas, ma vie est toujours un véritable calvaire, la tienne ressemble à un oasis de paix. »

Son double roula ses yeux

«_ Quand est-ce que Spike est entré dans ta vie ? »_

« Cela doit faire deux ans, il est venu à Sunnydale pour me tuer et redonner la santé à Drusilla. »

« _Oh, dans mon monde ça ne s__'__est pas passé comme cela_. »

« _J__'__avais quatorze ans quand j__'__ai été appelée, Merrick, mon premier Observateur m__'__a formé du mieux qu__'__il pouvait mais j__'__étais une jeune idiote. Il est décédé quelques mois après que j__'__ai été appelée et comme j__'__avais complètement brûlé le gymnase de mon école, mes parents ont divorcé et ma mère et moi sommes venues vivre à Sunnydale. Quand je suis arrivée, le Conseil m__'__a envoyé un nouvel Observateur, Charles, il était jeune et inexpérimenté_. »

« Jusqu'ici tout concorde sauf que Giles fut celui pour remplacer Merick. »

« _Tu as connu un vampire du nom de Gréco_ ? »

« Non. »

«_ Je crois que c__'__est là que nos histoires divergent. Gréco avait appris que j__'__avais réussi à me débarrasser de certains vampires très puissants et il m__'__a suivi jusqu__'__ici avec sa bande pour me tuer et mettre une autre Tueuse à sa ceinture. La seule chose qu'il n__'__avait pas prévu, c__'__était que Spike qui voyageait en solitaire depuis la mort de Drusilla avait la même idée. Je me suis donc retrouvée à devoir lutter avec deux maîtres vampires enragés. Leur chasse a duré des mois, ils jouaient tous les deux avec moi comme un chat avec une souris. En plus comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j__'__ai dû affronter le maître et je suis décédée dans le processus, heureusement pour moi Xander et Angel ont réussi à me ranimer et j__'__ai pu me débarrasser de ce rat diabolique. Tu L__'__as déjà rencontré ? »_

_« _Oui et ce fut la même histoire, moins Gréco et Spike bien sur. C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un rat_.» _Elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux en y repensant.

_« Enfin, après la défaite du Maître, Gréco et lui doublèrent d__'__effort dans le but de m__'__achever. Mais ils avaient des styles très différents, Spike lui voulait un combat loyal, que se soit une fierté de m__'__avoir battu, il a même rebroussé chemin une fois car ma mère était avec moi. Il ne voulait que rien ne me déconcentre pendant notre bataille finale ou notre danse comme il l__'__appelle. Gréco lui pensait autrement. Une nuit il a enlevé mon Observateur et quand je suis allée le sauver, je suis tombée dans un piège_. »

Buffy se mit à frissonner malgré la chaleur de la nuit, elle ne parlait pas souvent de cette histoire sauf avec Spike. Bien sur chacun était au courant mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. Prenant une grande respiration elle continua son récit.

« _Gréco et son équipe m__'__ont installé dans des chaînes magiquement renforcées pour que je ne puisse pas m__'__enfuir et ils ont commencé par torturer Charles. Quand ils en ont eu terminé avec lui, ce fut mon tour. Ils m'ont brûlé, découpé, violé, ils m__'__ont fait les choses les plus dégradantes qui soient. J__'__ignore combien de temps cela a duré, des heures, des jours, la dernière chose que je me rappelle c__'__est Gréco avançant vers moi et ensuite il y a eu un nuage de poussière et Spike était debout devant moi un pieu dans la main. »_

Buffy regardait son double complètement horrifié. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à une horreur pareille ?

La voix de celle-ci tremblait légèrement quand elle continua son récit.

_« Il a doucement enlevé les chaînes, caressant doucement mes cheveux, sa voix était douce mais moi j__'__étais comme un animal effrayé. _ _J__'__essayais de lutter, j__'__avais peur qu__'__il me fasse subir la même chose mais j__'__étais beaucoup trop faible à ce stade donc il n'a eu aucun problème pour me maîtriser. Il est sorti dans la nuit avec moi dans ses bras, enveloppée dans une couverture. Il m__'__a amené jusqu'à l__'__hôpital et il a disparu. J__'__ai appris plus tard qu__'__il avait appelé ma mère pour l__'__avertir ainsi qu__'__Angel. »_

La voix de Buffy chancelait quand elle lui posa la question.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a sauvé ? »

Quand son double la regarda, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« _Tu connais déjà la réponse_. »

« Car ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'une Tueuse doit mourir, elle mérite un combat loyal. »

« _Tu vois, ils ne sont pas si différents. »_

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Spike et son double marchaient depuis un moment dans le silence essayant de trouver quelque chose à se dire.

_« Écoute, j__'__ignore ce qui t'es arrivé, ou pourquoi tu ne peux plus te défendre, mais je sais ce que c__'__est que de se sentir impuissant. »_

Spike se tourna vers lui.

« La Tueuse t'a mis dans un fauteuil roulant toi aussi ? Crois moi l'humiliation n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'endure. »

« _Elle t__'__a mis dans un fauteuil roulant ? Qu__'__est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

« Disons que je l'ai peut être un peu cherché… J'essayais de guérir Dru et Buffy était constamment dans mes jambes. Alors, j'ai envoyé l'ordre de Taraka après elle. Ensuite, j'ai enlevé l'amour de sa vie, son précieux Angel. La seule chose de ce plan que je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs. Premièrement, je le déteste et deuxièmement, j'avais besoin de lui pour guérir Drusilla ou du moins de son sang. »

Il vit le visage de son double s'assombrir quand il prononça le nom de Dru, mais il tourna tout à coup la tête avec surprise quand il assimila la fin de sa phrase.

« _Buffy et Angel _? »

« Oui, une grande histoire d'amour digne de Roméo et Juliette et Bla bla bla . »

« _Aussi dégoûtante et abjecte que cette image peut être dans ma tête ! Après tout, dans mon monde Angel est marié à Joyce et Buffy sort avec moi, je ne parlais pas de cela. Écoute, j__'__ignore comment les choses se sont passées dans ton monde, mais ici je n__'__ai pas réussi à sauver la seule femme au monde que je croyais pouvoir aimer. »_

« Dru ? »

« _Oui. Nous étions à Prague et cette foule en colère nous poursuivait, j__'__ai essayé de la protéger du mieux que j__'__ai pu mais ils l__'__ont déchiré en lambeaux. Parfois, la nuit, j__'__entend encore ses cris, elle me supplie de l__'__aider mais je ne peux rien faire. J__'__ai cru pendant longtemps que j__'__aurais dû mourir avec elle, mais maintenant je sais que ce n__'__était pas mon destin, mon destin c__'__est Buffy_. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Spike se remémorait cette nuit terrible à Prague et comment il s'était senti impuissant. Heureusement, il avait réussi à la sauver, mais même aujourd'hui avec cette puce dans sa tête, c'était toujours le pire moment de son existence. Elle avait beau l'avoir quitté, une partie de lui l'aimerait toujours.

« J'ai une puce dans la tête qui m'empêche de faire du mal à tout être humain. Heureusement, je peux toujours me battre avec des démons mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis obligé d'endurer des crétins comme Harris qui me tapent dessus sans que je ne puisse rien faire. »

« _Mais tu l__'__as, elle_. »

« Buffy ? Non, la Tueuse me déteste, parfois j'ai l'impression du contraire mais je suis obligé de vite revenir à la réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie c'est que Joyce ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle me tuait. »

« _Crois moi, j__'__ai vu sa façon de te regarder et ce n__'__est pas de la haine, elle n__'__est peut être pas prête à se l__'__avouer encore c__'__est tout_. »

………………………

_Au même moment, Buffy continuait son histoire. _

_« Spike était au bar de Willy quand il a entendu deux des hommes de Gréco se vanter qu__'__ils avaient capturé la Tueuse et qu__'__ils s__'__amusaient avec elle avant de l__'__achever. Il les a donc suivi et ensuite il s__'__est débarrassé d__'__eux_. »

« Je suis désolée, si tu ne veux plus parler de cette histoire, je comprend. »

« _Non, ça va aller_. »

Elle se coucha sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête observant les étoiles. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, mais sa voix avait toujours ce tintement de tristesse.

« _Il s__'__est écoulé plusieurs mois avant que je puisse recommencer à patrouiller, les blessures internes et externes que j__'__avais subit étaient énormes, même avec ma guérison de Tueuse, sans parler de celles qui étaient psychologiques. Entre temps, Giles était arrivé d__'__Angleterre et avait tout expliqué à ma mère, elle savait aussi pour Angel et tous les deux sont devenus amis malgré ce qu__'__il était. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses, l__'__art, la lecture, la musique, je crois que c__'__est à ce moment là qu__'__ils sont tombés amoureux, même si ils ne voulaient pas se l__'__avouer. C__'__est pour cela qu'Angel s__'__est éloigné quelque temps, quand ma mère à commencer à fréquenter Giles. Elle avait décidé que j__'__avais besoin d__'__une figure paternelle étant donné que mon père n__'__avait toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis le divorce et elle trouvait que malgré ses deux cent ans, Angel ne collait pas à l__'__image avec son éternelle jeunesse… »_

_« _Tu sais ce qui est étrange ? C'est que dans mon monde ma mère déteste Angel_. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« _Oui, en fait c'est moi qui suit tombée amoureuse de lui_. »_

Elle se retourna surprise.

_« Angel ? Wow ! C__'__est vrai qu'au début que je le trouvais séduisant avec son air énigmatique mais il est si __…… __»_

« Adulte ? Directif ?», termina Buffy.

_« Exactement ! Il est toujours en train de me traiter comme une enfant et en plus il est beaucoup trop grand. Spike lui par contre il est parfait, son corps, sa façon d__'__embrasser… bon je vais arrêter sinon il va commencer à me manquer. »_

Elle fit à Buffy un air espiègle.

« _Pourquoi Angel et toi n__'__êtes plus ensemble_ ? »

« Il a décidé que c'était mieux pour moi qu'il parte. »

Buffy roula ses yeux en colère.

« _C__'__est tellement typique de lui ! Tu vois Spike par contre, il faudrait une tornade pour le chasser d__'__ici et même là il trouverait une façon de revenir_. »

Buffy souri à l'image.

« C'est vrai qu'il peut être persistant. » dit-elle en riant doucement.

« _Est-ce que tout le monde dans ton entourage déteste Spike_ ? »

« Non, je crois que c'est surtout Xander. Tara et Anya n'ont rien contre lui, elles ne le connaissent pas beaucoup, Willow je n'en sais rien mais elle se montrerait sûrement positive et je crois que Giles commence à l'apprécier d'une certaine façon. Mais ma mère, elle l'adore et elle le materne constamment ! »

« _Ma mère aussi et ça m__'__énerve ! C__'__est moi sa fille, bon sang_ ! »

« Exactement ce que je dis à la mienne ! »

Elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire mais l'humeur redevint vite sérieuse.

« Toi et Spike… quand vous êtes vous réunis ? »

_« Je n__'__avais pas revu Spike depuis cette nuit et même Angel n__'__avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. La première nuit où je suis retournée patrouiller, tout le monde m__'__a accompagné mais au bout de quelques jours, il était enfin temps que je recommence à y aller seule. Ma force était revenue à son sommet mais ce n__'__était pas le cas de mon esprit. Tout allait bien au début mais les choses se sont gâtées quand un vampire m__'__a attaqué par derrière, j__e suis restée__ complètement figée, j__'__étais incapable de le repousser et Spike m__'__a sauvé la vie une nouvelle fois. Ce soir là, j__'__ai appris qu__'__il m__'__avait suivi au cas ou j__'__aurais besoin d__'__aide et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il n__'__a rien dit et m__'__a raccompagné. Ensuite, je pouvais toujours sentir sa présence en patrouille, mais il ne se manifestait que si j__'__avais besoin de lui. Alors, pendant les mois qui suivirent, je l__'__ai vu apparaître à chaque apocalypse ou batailles difficiles. Même les autres qui n__'__aimaient pas la situation commençaient à s__'__habituer à le voir apparaître et disparaître. Il pouvait s__'__écouler des semaines sans que je le vois, mais je savais qu__'__il était toujours près et sa présence qui aurait dû me sembler menaçante -car après tout on le surnommait le tueur de Tueuses- me rassurait, pour la simple raison que cette nuit là dans cet entrepôt, c__'__était lui qui avait enlevé les chaînes. »_

_« _Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il faisait tout ça_ ? » _

Buffy fit un petit sourire en coin.

« _Il ne me l__'__a jamais dit, mais je crois qu__'__il se sentait seul depuis la mort de Dru. Il s__'__était occupé d__'__elle pendant presque cent ans et il a trouvé en moi quelqu__'__un qui avait besoin de lui à nouveau. »_

_« _Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

_« Si ! J__'__ai rencontré un garçon à l__'__école qui m__'__a invité à sortir et j__'__ai accepté. On s__'__est bien amusé mais quand il a voulu m__'__embrasser j__'__ai paniqué et je me suis mise à hurler comme une hystérique. Alors Spike est arrivé tout crocs sortis et lui a fait la peur de sa vie. Il s__'__est ensuite assis sur les marches, moi sur ses genoux pleurant à chaudes larmes. Inutile de te dire que le garçon en question ne m__'__a jamais plus adressé la parole. »_

Buffy se mit à rire malgré la situation.

_« _Quand est-ce que tu en es tombée amoureuse _? »_

Elle s'avait qu'elle était curieuse mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cette fille la fascinait.

_« Je devais avoir dix sept ans, j__'__étais à Sunnydale depuis un an et demi je crois. Vois-tu, après ce rencard désastreux, nos habitudes ont changé un peu. Il sortait de plus en plus souvent de l__'__ombre pour me parler et j__'__ai commencé à réfléchir au fait que je laissais un vampire démoniaque libre dans les rues de ma ville. »_

_« _On se ressemble sur ce point, quand on commence à être heureuse, on cherche immédiatement une raison pour ne pas l'être_. » _

_« Exactement. Giles dit que c__'__est parce que les Tueuses son d__'__abord et avant tout faites pour être des créatures solitaires. »_

Buffy hocha la tête, cela avait beaucoup de sens en effet et expliquait aussi plein de chose.

_« Alors une nuit, j'ai demandé à Angel de le suivre. C__'__est là que nous avons appris avec surprise qu__'__il ne tuait plus, il se contentait du sang qu__'__il achetait à l__'__hôpital ou du sang de volontaires qui payaient pour être mordus. Sûrement parce qu'il savait que si il tuait, il ne pouvait plus traîner près de moi. Alors j__'__ai commencé timidement à lui faire des avances qu__'__il repoussait toujours poliment bien sur, mais je me sentais de plus en plus frustrée, les garçons de mon âge ne m__'__intéressaient pas et en plus je ne me sentais en sécurité avec aucun d__'__entre eux. Je voyais bien que je l__'__attirais, je n__'__étais pas une totale idiote, mais il refusait qu__'__il y est quoi que ce soit entre nous ! Une nuit, alors que j__'__étais au Bronze, j__'__ai vu Spike entrer avec une greluche blonde à son bras. Pas besoin de te dire que j__'__étais loin d__'__être heureuse de la situation, j__'__ignore ce qui s__'__est passé, moi qui avait si peur des hommes, je me suis mise à danser avec tout ce qui possédait un pénis. Mes amis étaient pétrifiés par ma métamorphose et Spike aussi. Tout allait bien jusqu__'__à ce que l__'__un d__'__entre eux pose ses mains sur ma taille, par pure réflexe je l__'__ai frappé et il s__'__est envolé à l__'__autre bout de la pièce. Il a souffert d__'__une commotion cérébrale, la police m__'__a arrêté puisqu' en fait le pauvre type n__'__avait rien fait, mais étant donné mes antécédents médicaux, mon geste a pu s__'__expliquer. Je n__'__ai pas été condamné, mais j__'__ai dû subir une thérapie pour la gestion de la colère. Ma mère pouvait comprendre que j__'__avais vécu des moments difficiles, mais comme j__'__avais refusé de suivre une thérapie après ce qui était arrivé, elle était plutôt en colère contre moi et elle n__'__avait pas tort. Ce n__'__était pas le premier incident de ce genre, j__'__avais cassé le bras de Larry à l__'__école car il avait dit que j__'__étais cinglé. J__'__ai aussi été renvoyée de l__'__école deux fois car j__'__avais frappé d__'__autres élèves et avec ma force de Tueuse, c__'__était loin d__'__être sain que je sois aussi incontrôlable. »_

« Mais tu souffrais, ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute ! »

_« Ce n__'__était pas celle de ces gens non plus, heureusement avec le soutien des gens autour de moi, j__'__ai réussi à m__'__en sortir mais c__'__était surtout grâce a Spike. »_

Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si les gens autour d'elle auraient été aussi compréhensifs et elle du s'avouer qu'à part sa mère, la réponse était non

_« Si tu crois que la colère de ma mère quand elle est venue me chercher au commissariat était mauvaise, ce n__'__était rien comparé à celle de Spike ! Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, il m__'__attendait dans ma chambre, il avait une invitation ouverte depuis un certain temps déjà, et à l__'__époque je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Angel en faisait une telle histoire, puisque nous savions qu__'__il n__'__avait tué personne depuis si longtemps et en plus il adorait ma mère et nous aidait constamment. »_

« Pourquoi alors ? »

Buffy eu un sourire conspirateur.

« _Il avait peur que Spike découvre avec son sens olfactif qu__'__il traînait chez nous pour voir ma mère en cachette_. »

Buffy se mit à rire.

_« Enfin quand je suis arrivée dans ma chambre, il m__'__a fait la plus grosse crise de jalousie que j__'__avais jamais vu et finalement au beau milieu de notre dispute il m__'__a embrassé… »_

Buffy toucha ses lèvres doucement se remémorant le souvenir.

« _Et après cela nous sommes devenus officiellement un couple. Xander a fait une crise de nerfs, mais je n__'__en avais rien à faire. Spike a été très patient avec moi, il a attendu que je sois prête, il a apprivoisé ma peur de l__'__intimité petit à petit. Il a su me montrer que le sexe pouvait être quelque chose de beau. J__'__avais si peur de ne jamais pouvoir connaître cela, que mon expérience avec ces monstres m'ait changé à jamais. Il m__'__a prouvé le contraire et surtout, je sais que c__'__est le seul qui est fait pour moi. Avec lui, je suis prête à tout essayer, il n__'__y a aucun tabou entre nous, au lit ou ailleurs… Vois tu Spike ne tolère pas mon caractère ultra borné, il m__'__affronte, il ne me laisse pas m__'__apitoyer sur mon sort. Parfois il me laisse gagner, c__'__est vrai, mais il sait quand il doit arrêter de jouer au petit ami parfait. »_

_« _Je doute que Spike et moi pourrions vivre la même chose_. »_

_« Tu le vis déjà, c__'__est juste que tu l__'__ignores encore. »_

Buffy réfléchis longuement à ce que son double venait de lui dire. C'est vrai que les choses entre elle et Spike avaient commencé à changer, elle le trouvait séduisant mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau même quand il essayait de la tuer. Sérieusement, il était le poison de son existence à cette époque mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Maintenant par contre, elle le voyait sous une lumière différente. Cette façon qu'il avait de sourire quand il était vraiment heureux ou quand il penchait la tête de coté et qu'il l'observait, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de l'autre Buffy.

_« Tiens, si ce n__'__est pas l__'__homme de ma vie ! Alors, tu n__'__as pas trouvé de fille avec qui t__'__enfuir ? » _

Quand Buffy baissa les yeux au bas de la crypte, son regard croisa celui du Spike de son monde et il lui sourit doucement avant de la rejoindre sur le toit.

Le cœur de Buffy se mit à battre plus rapidement.

_« Tu as été chanceuse, je suis passé à un cheveux de m__'__enfuir avec la caissière du magasin. »_

_« Madame Adler ? Elle doit avoir deux cent ans ! »_

_« Et alors ? Qu__'__est-ce que tu as contre les femmes d__'__expérience ? »_

Décidant d'ignorer les cabotineries de leurs doubles, Spike s'assit près de Buffy et lui tendit une bière qu'elle accepta avec joie.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien, amour. Alors, vous avez pu en apprendre plus l'une sur l'autre ? »

« Oui, moi qui croyais que ma vie était un cauchemar, je n'avais pas la moindre idée à quel point ce n'était rien ! »

« Sérieusement Buffy, ta vie n'a pas été de tout repos et je n'ai pas aidé dans ce secteur malheureusement. »

Quand elle regarda ses yeux elle fut surprise d'y lire du remord.

_« _C'est le passé tout ça et si je me souviens bien, je t'ai rendu la vie difficile aussi. »

Il se mit à rire doucement.

« On faisait une sacré paire pour ce qui est de rendre l'autre malheureux. »

Une voix sortie de l'ombre interrompant leur conversation.

« _Eh bien Buffy, toujours adepte des rendez vous galant dans les cimetières ? Au moins tu es habillée cette fois_ ! »

Buffy fut surprise par la Willow qu'elle avait devant elle, ses cheveux roux était remonté en chignon malpropre, parsemé de mèche rouge. Elle portait un jeans noir et un sommet licou rouge sang. Sa Willow n'aurait jamais osé s'habiller ainsi.

«_Will ! Je croyais que tu adorais surprendre mon homme nu ? » Lui dit Buffy en souriant. _

_« Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux, j__'__ai un petit quelque chose pour les mauvais garçons Anglais. »_

Elle comprit tout à coup que le couple n'était pas seul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent bizarrement quand elle comprit qui étaient avec eux.

_« Merde ! vous vous êtes dédoublés ? »_

Ils se mirent tous à rire au ton presque hystérique qu'avait pris sa voix.

« _C__'__est une longue histoire. Pour faire court, ils viennent d__'__une autre réalité_. »

« _Bon sang ! Tu es en train de me dire que dans une autre dimension vos doubles forment aussi un couple tellement mignon que s__'__en est écœurant pour ceux qui doivent vous côtoyer_ ? _», dit elle d__'__un ton taquin._

Et la Buffy de ce monde nota qu'aucun des deux n'avaient démenti l'idée qu'ils étaient un couple.

Spike, comme à son habitude, coupa court à la conversation sachant par expérience que Willow et Buffy pouvaient parler pour ne rien dire pendant des heures.

« _Qu__'__est-ce que tu fais de ce coté de la ville, je croyais que tu devais patrouiller de l__'__autre coté ce soir_ ? »

Willow roula des yeux à son ton brusque, habituée au manque de manière du vampire.

« _Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois. J__'__ai fini la patrouille, je coupais par le cimetière pour aller au Bronze_. »

Buffy se leva d'un bond.

« _Merde, c__'__est vrai, c__'__était ce soir_ ! » elle se tourna vers leur double. « _ça vous dit un tour au Bronze_ ? »

Spike et Buffy se regardèrent pour vérifier ce que l'autre en pensait et ils donnèrent leurs accords.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers le Bronze, Spike offrit les ailes de poulets et les bières à un sans abris qu'ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin.

Buffy et Spike marchaient derrière eux, examinant la dynamique entre le trio devant eux, Buffy demanda à Spike doucement.

« Tu crois que ma vie pourrait ressembler à ça un jour ? »

« A quoi ? » lui demanda Spike curieux.

« La Buffy de ce monde, elle n'a pas peur du jugement des autres. Elle vit sa vie comme elle l'entend, sans peur de toujours décevoir quelqu'un. »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« Je crois que ça ne tient qu'à toi. »

« Mais si ils me détestent et me laissent tomber.»

Spike s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Les gens ne sont pas tous comme ton père Buffy, ils ne partent pas tous au premier signe de désaccord. »

Buffy hocha la tête doucement et ne dit rien. Spike se demanda si son double n'avait pas raison, peut- être qu'elle ne le détestait pas autant qu'il le croyait après tout…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

La chanson dans ce chapitre est de Roch voisine « _Délivre moi _»

Quand ils arrivèrent au Bronze, l'endroit était déjà rempli, Willow se dirigea vers une table près de la scène et les autres suivirent. La première chose que Buffy remarqua, c'est que Xander était assis à la table avec une brunette magnifique près de lui, de l'autre coté était un homme mal rasé et les cheveux en batailles. Elle sursauta quand elle comprit que c'était Wesley et qu'à coté de lui était Faith. Mais quand Willow se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement la fille près de Xander, elle comprit avec surprise que c'était Amy, la Amy qui dans son monde était un rat. Elle arrêta son double qui était juste devant elle et se pencha vers elle pour être entendue par dessus la musique.

« Willow ne sort pas avec une fille nommée Tara dans ton monde ? »

Buffy la regarda perplexe.

_« Non, Elles ont rompu après le lycée_. »

« Attends… Willow était déjà avec Tara au lycée_ ? »_

_« Oui, elle est arrivée quelques mois après moi. Elle est venue vivre chez sa tante car sa famille était des fous fanatiques. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça dans ton monde ? »_

_« _Non, Willow avait un béguin énorme pour Xander et ensuite elle est sortie avec Oz. Ce n'est qu'après le départ d'Oz qu'elle a rencontré Tara à l'université et a découvert qu'elle était gay ou plutôt bisexuelle_. »_

_« Dans mon monde, Willow a toujours su qu'elle était gay, elle avait même un béguin énorme pour moi à une époque. Tara et elle sont sorti quelque temps ensemble mais Willow n'acceptait pas le fait que Tara soit bisexuelle, alors elles ont rompu. Willow sort avec Amy, une fille que nous avons connue au lycée maintenant et Tara… bien, disons qu'elle sort avec Faith, mais elle fréquente aussi Wesley… ils forment un couple à trois, ça doit faire 5 ans maintenant. »_

_« _J'avoue que j'ai de la difficulté à l'imaginer, notre Tara est plutôt timide, la Faith de notre monde est en prison et sûrement la reine des chiennes_. »_

_« Faith et moi, ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais nous avons fini par nous entendre quand nous avons compris que nous n'étions pas si différentes l'une de l'autre. »_

« Wow ! Votre Wesley est aussi très différent, celui de mon monde est un fils à papa, snob et peureux. »

Buffy se mit à rire.

« _Le notre aussi était comme ça au début, mais disons qu'être l'Observateur de Faith l'a changé et quand il est tombé amoureux de Tara, la métamorphose fut complète. »_

« Tara dans un couple à trois avec Faith et Wesley, Willow avec Amy, ma mère avec Angel… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça. »

«_Tu vas t'y habituer_.»

Quand elles arrivèrent finalement à la table, _Spike_ avait déjà expliqué la situation des doubles et tout le monde posait des questions à son Spike pour savoir comment était leur monde. Buffy pris place avec eux et se mêla à la conversation. Elle allait demander à Xander si il sortait avec Anya dans ce monde quand des applaudissements se firent entendre. Buffy dirigea ses yeux vers la scène et faillit presque avaler sa langue quand elle vit Tara et Giles debout sur scène.

La Tara de ce monde n'avait rien de timide en effet, au contraire, elle portait une jupe noir à volant sur une paire de collant d'une rouge vif, des Doc Martins aux pieds comme celles de Spike, ses cheveux blonds étaient presque blancs et un haut sans manche blanc par dessus un haut noir. Elle regarda Spike pour voir si il était aussi surpris qu'elle et constata que c'était le cas. En fait, ses yeux étaient pratiquement sortis de sa tête et elle senti un pincement de jalousie à la façon dont il la regardait. C'était plus qu'évident qu'il la trouvait très sexy. Les accords d'une chanson commencèrent et la voix de Giles remplie la pièce.

_Comme un loup en décembre  
J'ai faim et j'ai froid_

_Mon cœur étend ses cendres  
Aux hivers de tes bras  
Je me suis pris au piège encore une fois  
Loin de toi _

Délivre-moi, délivre-moi  
Je perds mon âme   
Je meurs de ton absence  
Aide-moi  
Délivre-moi   
Avant que mon sang ne se mélange  
Aux larmes tombées à tes pieds !

_Délivre-moi_

Buffy était subjuguée, elle n'avait jamais entendu Giles chanter mais quand la voix de Tara se mêla à la sienne, elle resta sans voix.

_Que m'importe si tu vas  
Avec le diable ou le bon dieu  
J'irai à toi dans le froid  
Sans jamais fermer les yeux   
Montre-moi si la flamme existe encore  
Tout contre ton corps. _

Délivre-moi, Délivre-moi  
Je perds mon âme   
A ton indifférence  
Aime-moi  
Délivre-moi   
Avant que le temps ne se mélange  
Aux larmes tombées à nos pieds  
Please ! Délivre-moi  
Pour que l'amour nous reprenne  
Délivre-moi  
Enchaîne ma vie à la tienne  
De tes bras  
Délivre-moi   
Délivre-moi

Délivre-moi, délivre moi   
Je perds mon âme  
J'ai peur de tes silences  
Aime-moi   
Comme autrefois  
Avant que le temps ne se mélange  
Aux larmes qu'on aura versées  
Au armes qu'on aura baissées 

Délivre-moi

Leur petit groupe applaudi à tout rompre quand la chanson fut terminée. Ils enchaînèrent ainsi encore cinq chansons avant de céder leur place au dj pour le reste de la soirée. La piste de danse se remplit et ils décidèrent tous de sortir pour pouvoir parler un peu au calme. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul restaurant ouvert 24h/24 de la ville, Buffy était plus qu'intimidée par la camaraderie facile qui régnait entre le groupe de cette dimension. Sentant sa gène et nervosité, Spike pris sa main dans la sienne et Buffy lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

………………………..

Quand Willow s'est réveillée le lendemain, elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle était chez Buffy et puis soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Se levant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Tara, elle descendit silencieusement l'escalier la menant à la cuisine ou elle entendait des voix. Tout de suite après que Buffy et Spike étaient parti patrouiller, Joyce avait décrété qu'il était trop tard pour essayer de trouver une solution à leur problème et les avait installé pour la nuit.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut accueillie par deux Giles. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à la table, une tasse de thé à la main, discutant calmement.

« Ah, Willow, tu es réveillée. »

« Oui, les autres dorment toujours ? »

« Oui. »

« Spike et Buffy sont rentrés tard la nuit dernière ? »

« En fait, ils ont appelé pour dire qu'ils dormiraient finalement chez Buffy . »

Willow fronça les sourcils à la nouvelle. Bien qu'elle ait voulu être positive quand elle avait parlé avec Buffy hier, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle apprécie le fait que Spike et elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

_« Oui, je les ai rencontré hier dans la nuit au Bronze, je dois avouer qu'ils ressemblent beaucoup à leurs doubles. »_

_« _Ils n'ont rien de semblables ! », répondit Willow brusquement et rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand elle comprit son impolitesse, mais juste l'idée que Spike et Buffy puissent ressembler à ceux de ce monde lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ici ils sont un couple mais chez nous ce n'est pas le cas. », elle rajouta plus doucement.

Giles et elle remarquèrent immédiatement le regard surpris qui croisa les yeux de l'autre Giles.

«Vous les avez vu au Bronze ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse, mais aussi un peu jalouse.

« _Oui, hier ils sont venu faire un tour après leur patrouille. Tara et moi donnions un petit concert hier comme nous le faisons le premier samedi de chaque mois_. »

« Tara et vous avez un groupe ? »

« _Oui, ce n'est pas le cas dans votre monde _? »

« Bien sur que non ! Seigneur, Giles ! Je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à ce monde. Buffy et Spike sont ensemble, Joyce a épousé Angel et Buffy est une espèce d'hybride. Est-ce qu'une seule chose ici ressemble à notre monde ? »

« Voyons Willow, il est normal que nos vie soient différentes et n'oublie pas qu'ils ont presque six ans d'avance sur nous. Beaucoup de choses changent en six ans. », Giles lui répondit calmement.

L'autre Giles décida d'entrer dans la conversation

« _Je suis sûr que certaines choses sont les mêmes. Laissez moi réfléchir comment les choses étaient il y a six ans… Tient, Xander fréquentait Anya, Angel était toujours un vampire. »_

Willow lui souri reconnaissante de ce qu'il essayait de faire pour qu'elle soit moins déstabilisée.

« Au moins Xander et Anya sont toujours ensemble ici, ainsi que Tara et moi. »

Le Giles de ce monde pris un air contrit.

_« En fait, Toi et Tara n'êtes plus ensemble… Xander et Anya non plus. Mais si ça peut t'encourager, Anya est maintenant mariée et toi tu fréquentes Amy Madison, une jeune fille charmante. »_

Willow failli presque fondre en larmes.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je sors avec un rat dans ce monde Giles ! »

« Bien sur que non ! Sûrement qu'ici Amy n'est jamais devenue un rat. »

Il se tourna vers son double.

«Dans notre monde, Amy s'est transformée en rat et nous n'avons jamais été capable de la retransformer. »

« _En effet, ici ça n'est jamais arrivé_. », lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Willow pensa tout à coup à quelque chose…

« Anya et Xander ont rompu ? », elle devait avouer que l'idée lui plaisait énormément, elle n'avait jamais aimé Anya.

« Qui est le pauvre gars qui l'a épousé ? »

Giles pris un air un peu outré.

« _Le pauvre type, c'est moi_. » Son double faillit presque s'étouffer avec son thé.

« Anya et moi ?», demanda t'il d'un ton choqué.

Giles fit un sourire lascif, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Spike.

« _Crois moi, tu ne regretteras jamais ta décision si tu as cette chance. »_

Voulant changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible, Giles posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis la veille. Mais quand il avait essayé de poser la question à Joyce après le départ des autres pour la patrouille, elle lui avait seulement dit que ce n'était pas à elle de raconter cette histoire.

« Hier dans la nuit, nous avons appris que Buffy était maintenant une hybride, je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire comment c'était arrivé ? »

Giles pris un regard peiné.

« _C'est arrivé il y a quatre ans, Buffy avait atteint son plein potentiel en tant que Tueuse. Un soir, ils sont tombés sur un clan de démons Vorex. La bataille fut sauvage et l'un d'entre eux l'a atteint mortellement. Spike était totalement paniqué, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter l'hémorragie et son cœur ralentissait dangereusement. Il a fait alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour la sauver, il l'a transformé. Quand il est arrivé chez moi ce soir là, avec le corps de Buffy inerte dans ses bras, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin et quand il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, nous nous sommes tous réunis pour lui redonner son âme avant qu'elle ne se réveille_. »

Willow fut choquée par cette histoire.

« Pourquoi est- il toujours en vie ? », elle demanda brusquement.

« _Qui _? » demanda Giles.

« Spike ! Il a fait d'elle un vampire ! Buffy ne l'aurait jamais voulu. »

Giles la regarda froidement.

« _J'ignore comment les choses se passent dans votre monde, mais dans le notre nous avons compris pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il l'aimait, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Je remercie Spike tous les jours de l'avoir sauvé, comme nous tous. Si nous avions nous aussi pu faire la même chose, nous n'aurions pas hésité un seul instant_. »

Giles de son coté comprenait leur point de vue et demanda doucement.

« Pourquoi n'est elle pas un vrai vampire ? »

« _C'est son démon, celui qui réside en chaque Tueuses. Bien qu'il fut lavé de tout coté démoniaque à l'origine pour ne garder que la force, la guérison, l'instinct, l'habilité, il reste un démon donc quand le démon vampirique a voulu prendre sa place, le sien a réagi en se battant un peu comme des anti-corps et comme aucun des deux n'a pu gagner la bataille, ils ont fait un compromis. Elle a conservé ses caractéristiques humaines, elle doit toujours boire et se nourrir, elle peut sortit au soleil, elle n'a aucune réaction aux objets pieux mais elle doit boire du sang et elle possède un visage vampirique. Nous avons aussi noté que ses habitudes ont changé, elle tue plus sauvagement comme un prédateur, sa force est immesurable, elle a dû apprendre à la contrôler mais elle est surtout pratiquement indestructible… seule la décapitation peut la tuer_. »

« J'ignorais que les Tueuses une fois tournées devenaient hybride. »

« _Normalement ce n'est pas le cas, les Tueuses meurent trop jeunes pour que leur démon atteigne la maturité nécessaire, mais surtout sa première mort de la main du maître a activé encore plus le désir de survie de son démon_. »

Willow essayait de comprendre ce que le double de Giles expliquait, mais une seule chose ressortait de ce qu'il venait de dire, avant d'être transformée, Buffy était toujours d'une certaine façon un démon donc techniquement Spike pourrait toujours être un danger pour elle.

« Giles, Spike peut toujours tuer des démons n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur Willow, tu sais déjà tout cela. »

« Et si c'était son plan ? Qu'il savait d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il pouvait la tuer et qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il est si gentil avec Joyce non ? »

Willow sursauta quand la voix de Joyce lui répondit, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_« Bien sur, ça doit être pour cette raison ! Qui pourrait croire une seule seconde que Spike puisse apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un_ ? », Sa réponse était froide et sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas cela, madame Summers… mais notre Spike n'est peut être pas comme le votre. »

« _Comment arrivez-vous tous à subsister l'un près de l'autre si vous êtes tous aussi méfiants et prêts à vous juger_ ? » demanda Joyce.

Giles vint à la défense de Willow.

« Vous devez comprendre que dans notre monde chacun d'entre nous a eu une mauvaise expérience avec lui, en fait il y a quelque mois, Spike était toujours sur la liste de nos ennemis les plus dangereux. »

Son double l'appuya dans ses propos.

« _C'est vrai Joyce, vous devez avouer que la plupart d'entre nous était très méfiant au sujet de Spike quand il a décidé du jour au lendemain de changer de camp. _»

Joyce s'avoua vaincue, mais ajouta quand même.

« _Xander et toi, ainsi qu'Angel et même Willow, c'est vrai… mais Tara et moi, jamais_. »

« _C'est que tu as vu en lui quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'être sauvé. Et puis Tara, soyons honnêtes, Spike a beaucoup plus peur de Tara qu'elle a peur de lui_. », Lui répondit Giles.

« Pourquoi ? », son double lui demanda curieusement.

«_Tara est une sorcière très puissante, peu de gens oserait l'affronter_. »

« Et moi ? », demanda Willow.

Giles et Joyce la regardèrent curieusement.

« _Dans notre monde, tu n'as plus le droit de faire de la magie sans la surveillance de Tara_. »

Willow se senti tout a coup prise au piège, ce monde était si différent, tout ce qu'elle désirait n'existait pas ici. Non seulement Tara n'était plus avec elle, mais celle-ci était aussi plus puissante et lui servait de gardienne.

« Et de quel droit avez-vous décrété une chose pareille ? »

« _Elle ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix, elle a essayé de contrôler nos esprits, pour nous convaincre du bien fondé de certaines choses qu'elle avait fait. Elle a voulu retourner dans le temps pour empêcher la mort de Buffy, car elle n'acceptait pas qu'elle soit à moitié vampire, la magie est un cadeau non un pouvoir dont on peut se servir a sa guise, nous l'avons arrêté avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable_. »

« Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée qu'elle avait essayé de vous sauver ? Quand je regarde votre monde, je te le trouve effrayant… Vous combattez le mal à coté du mal comme si de rien n'était, vous avez perdu de vue des choses essentielles. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle monta rejoindre Tara. Giles se tourna vers son double.

« _Willow est une sorcière dans votre monde n'est-ce pas ? A t-elle été guidée dans son apprentissage de la magie_ ? »

« Je dois avouer que non. J'ai essayé au début, mais elle a vite surpassé mes connaissances. »

« _Un conseil Rupert, surveillez là, ne faites pas la même erreur que nous. Nous l'avons sous-estimé et nous avons tous failli périr à cause de notre erreur. Croyez moi, son comportement est beaucoup trop semblable à notre Willow pour que se soit une coïncidence. L'amie positive qu'elle semble être, peut se changer en vrai monstre quand on ne vois plus les choses à sa façon_. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« _Je ne vous ai pas tout dit concernant la mort de Buffy… Si elle est morte cette nuit là, c'est que nous avions tous perdu nos souvenirs et aucun d'entre nous ne savait qui nous étions. Quand le charme a été rompu, il était trop tard, elle était déjà mortellement blessée_. »

« En quoi cela concerne t-il Willow ? »

« _C'est elle qui avait fait en sorte que nous oublions tous qui nous sommes. Elle avait l'impression de perdre Buffy car elle voulait vivre avec Spike et non plus sur le campus avec elle. Elle détestait le fait que Tara vive une relation avec Wesley et Faith, elle croyait que c'était bizarre et décadent. Elle ne tolérait pas les choses comme elles étaient, alors elle a voulu reforger nos souvenirs pour que nous devenions tous ce qu'elle désirait que nous soyons, mais tout a mal tourné. J'aurais du voir les signes, sa façon d'utiliser la magie pour tout, mais nous étions tous aveuglés par l'image de la petite Willow qui avait peur de son ombre et aucun d'entre nous n'avait compris à quel point le pouvoir l'avait changé. Quand Buffy est morte, elle s'est sentie coupable et au lieu d'affronter sa propre faute, elle en a voulu à Spike et décida de remonter le temps pour empêcher Buffy et lui de se rencontrer. Heureusement, Tara a compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire et a réussi à l'arrêter_. »

Giles pensa à ce que son double venait de leur raconter, ainsi qu'à ses avertissements. Non, sa Willow ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, elle aimait trop Buffy pour cela. Il essaya d'ignorer la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait que tout cela avait déjà commencé.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Un bruit sourd tira Buffy du pays des rêves, clignant lentement des paupières, elle remarqua que sa pièce était plongée dans la noirceur la plus totale. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle comprit pourquoi… quand son bras frôla celui de Spike, endormi près d'elle. S'étayant sur un coude, elle observa doucement le vampire. Ses cheveux normalement lissés en arrière étaient maintenant ébouriffés par le sommeil, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres, il ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à un démon. Son estomac gronda doucement mais elle n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit encore, elle se sentait si paisible, une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps.

Quand ils avaient quitté le café la nuit dernière, leurs doubles leur avaient offert l'hospitalité pour la nuit, ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux accepté avec soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à revoir leurs compagnons de voyage pour l'instant. Hier soir avait été une épiphanie pour Buffy, de voir le groupe de cette dimension si uni lui laissait un goût amer pour sa propre dimension. Finalement, la faim eu raison d'elle et elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon de chambre. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle comprit que le fait de partager un lit avec Spike ne lui avait pas paru étrange, au contraire, ne voulant pas pousser cette pensée trop loin, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand elle s'approcha de la cuisine, elle entendit son double discuter avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

« _Tu crois que la Willow de leur dimension est responsable de leur voyage jusqu'ici _? »

« _Non, Giles dit seulement que si son comportement ressemble à celui de Willow, avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre, quelqu'un devrait en parler. »_

Buffy entra dans la cuisine au même moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Willow ? »

« _Oh, Buffy ! Bonjour ! Giles, je dois te laisser, nous parlerons plus tard. », _après avoir raccroché, elle se tourna vers Buffy.

_« Je voulais te demander_… _Dis moi, est-ce que Willow a déjà abusé de la magie dans votre monde ? »_

Buffy regarda son double étrangement avant de répondre à sa question.

« Je ne dirais pas 'abuser', mais Giles lui a déjà reproché certains faits. Elle a voulu jeter un charme d'anti- amour sur Xander et elle une fois, et puis dernièrement, quand Oz est parti, elle a jeté un charme pour qu'il revienne mais finalement tout a tourné au vinaigre… tout ce qu'elle disait arrivait, Giles est devenu aveugle, Xander un aimant à démons et Spike et moi, on voulait se marier. »

« _Écoute, je ne dis pas que j'ai raison mais je trouve que votre Willow ressemble un peu trop à la notre. Il y a quelques années, elle a complètement perdu le contrôle. Tout comme dans votre univers, elle a commencé avec des petites choses anodines mais une seule chose ressortait toujours de ses charmes, son besoin de contrôle… Nous ne l'avons pas compris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et nous l'avons payé chèrement. Elle va bien maintenant, mais je crois qu'elle voudrait éviter à son double la souffrance et les remords qu'elle porte. _»

Elle regarda tout à coup sa montre.

« _Bon sang, je vais être en retard ! Je devais rejoindre Angel à l'agence dans quelques minutes ! Nous allons réunir des livres pour la recherche sur votre petit problème, je reviens bientôt. » _

Buffy la regarda partir se demandant ce que la Willow de ce monde avait pu bien faire de si horrible.

Elle venait de se servir une tasse de café quand Spike entra dans la pièce, elle allait le taquiner quand elle comprit que c'était celui de cette dimension. Il avait un portable à l'oreille et était en train de crier après quelqu'un.

« _Écoute, tout ce que je te dis espèce d'imbécile, c'est que si tu veux toujours habiter ici, tu dois éviter de toujours la provoquer. _», il poussa un soupir impatient en écoutant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« _Tu es averti crétin_ ! » et il raccrocha violemment. Il sursauta presque quand il l'aperçu.

« _Ah, salut… Où est ma femme _? »

« Partie à l'agence d'Angel, quelque chose comme ça. Angel a une agence de quoi au juste ? »

« _On pourrait croire que c'est une agence d'escorte quand on voit la façon dont il se pomponne pour y aller, mais c'est une agence de détective_. »

« Je croyais qu'il était humain maintenant, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? »

Il la regarda étrangement.

« _Il n'y pas de détective humain dans ton monde_ ? »

« Tu as raison, c'est stupide comme question. Dis moi, toi et Spike vous avez parlé de quoi hier ? »

Elle savait que ça ne la regardait pas mais elle était curieuse.

« _Des changements entre nos deux mondes… Tu sais qu'il croit que tu le détestes ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est la réalité, car je ne suis pas aveugle_. »

Buffy poussa un soupir.

« Disons que je ne le déteste plus autant qu'avant, mais il y a toujours une partie de moi qui refuse de lui faire confiance. »

« _C'est normal, Buffy a eu le même problème avec moi à un certain moment mais c'est là où notre histoire diverge, mis à part les faits, dans mon monde, c'est Buffy qui avait besoin d'être sauvée; dans le tien c'est lui. Après la mort de Dru, mon monde s'est écroulé et crois moi, j'y ai à peine survécu… Et je sais que dans votre monde, il aimait Dru autant que je pouvais l'aimer. Mais voilà, Dru n'a jamais voulu me quitter, mais dans le votre elle est partie et ensuite il y a eu cette puce qui l'empêche d'être ce qu'il est réellement_. »

«Un monstre ? » demanda Buffy sarcastiquement Spike se mit à rire.

« _Oui, mais un monstre très sympathique… non, en fait je voulais dire un être à part entière. Regarde, je ne te dis pas d'oublier le passé, mais si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui et je suis sur que c'est le cas, tu devrais le l'épauler et l'aider à croire en lui de nouveau. Pour vous, tout cela parait simple, mais comment vous sentiriez-vous si je vous enlevais, vous affamais et ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez plus capable de vous défendre _? »

Buffy réalisa tout à coup avec horreur où il voulait en venir… quand elle lui répondit sa voix était faible.

« Violé ? »

« _Oui, ce que ces gens lui ont fait, le déshabiller de toute dignité… alors tu devrais être patiente car l'homme fort et sarcastique que tu vois souvent n'existe plus vraiment, c'est une façade qui l'empêche de sombrer complètement_. »

………

Spike, Buffy, ainsi que leurs doubles étaient arrivés aussitôt que le soleil s'était couché. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Joyce, Xander ainsi qu'Anya étaient dans le salon. Depuis qu'il avait appris que dans ce monde Anya avait épousé Giles, il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux. Willow et Tara parlaient à Joyce et Angel dans la cuisine et Giles avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés que déjà l'atmosphère détendue changea subitement. Xander ignora les salutations des nouveaux arrivants, Anya bien sur voulait savoir comment avait été leur soirée et Giles se demandait si les changements qu'il voyait chez sa Tueuse étaient dans son imagination. Elle avait l'air plus détendu, presque heureuse. Joyce et les autres sortirent à leur tour de la cuisine, Tara demanda comment ils allaient mais Willow était plutôt silencieuse, fixant obstinément Spike. Buffy senti la tension familière quand elle était en leur présence refaire surface.

La Buffy de cette dimension soupira, irritée, quand elle remarqua les épaules de son jeune double se crisper.

Joyce offrait des rafraîchissements à tout le monde quand Xander décida finalement de remarquer leur présence.

« Alors Buffy, comment était cette patrouille ? » son ton était des plus sarcastiques.

Buffy se força de lui répondre le plus calmement possible, ne voulant pas compliquer les choses entre eux.

« Très bien, ensuite nous sommes allé au Bronze. »

Xander ignora son effort et continua sur le même ton.

« Et le Bronze était trop loin pour revenir ici après ? »

« Non, mais vous étiez déjà assez nombreux alors nous avons accepté l'offre de Buffy et Spike. »

« Comme c'est commode… »

Giles décida d'intervenir.

« Xander, ça suffit ! Buffy est adulte, elle peut décider où elle a envie de passer la nuit. »

Xander ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je ne comprend pas pourquoi il fallait qu'elle couche là-bas alors nous étions tous ici. Si ils voulaient tant inviter quelqu'un, ils n'avaient qu'à garder Spike. »

Buffy serra les poings en colère, mais fut interrompue par une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« _Wow ! Xander, on jurerait qu'on soit retourné dans le passé, à l'époque où tu étais le roi des emmerdeurs_. »

« _Merci Anya, pour ce rappel agréable_. »

Le double de Giles qui avait les bras plein de livres s'emporta derrière eux.

« _Poussez-vous à la fin_ ! »

« _Désolé Rupi doux, tu veux que je t'aide_ ? »

« _Non ma chère, ça ira_. », mais il déposa quand même une pile de livres dans las bras de Xander.

« _Je croyais que ça allait ?_ », demanda celui-ci malicieusement.

« _Pour elle, pas pour toi ! Allez, bouge_ ! »

Xander se mit à rire et alla déposer sa pile sur une des table basse.

Son double se leva de son fauteuil et sortit à l'extérieur en claquant la porte.

« _C'est quoi son problème_ ? » demanda l'autre Xander.

« Je crois qu'il est perturbé par l'idée qu'Anya soit avec Giles dans ce monde. » dit Willow.

Xander haussa les épaules.

« _Il s'en remettra, comme je l'ai fait. Bien que le visuel peut être parfois très répugnant_. », dit-il malicieusement et Anya lui donna un claque derrière la tête.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Quand Xander revint à l'intérieur, sa colère était loin d'être évaporée, au contraire, maintenant en plus il se sentait trahi. Aucun d'eux n'était venu lui parler. Préférant, au lieu de cela, rester avec les gens bizarres de cette dimension de fous. Durant son absence, Joyce avait transformé la salle de séjour en salle de réunion, les divans avaient été poussés et deux grandes tables avaient été apportées ainsi que des chaises. Buffy avait sorti des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde et ils avaient commandé plusieurs pizzas. Des papiers et crayons avaient été placés au centre des deux tables. Ils venaient à peine de finir quand les autres arrivèrent. Bien sur, ils furent tous surpris de voir Cordélia parmi eux, ainsi que Faith, Wesley et Amy, mis à part Buffy et Spike qui les avaient déjà rencontré.

Les nouveaux venus trouvaient étrange de voir leurs doubles, c'était comme se regarder dans un miroir mais en même temps, ils ressemblaient à des étrangers. Quand tout le monde fut enfin calme, le Giles de cette dimension commença la réunion aidé par son double .

« _Comme vous le savez déjà tous et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que vous êtes aveugles et pas très brillants, nous avons des visiteurs d'une autre dimension. Cette réunion a été convoquée dans le but de trouver une façon pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Des questions ?» _Demanda Giles

Xander leva la main

_«Oui… Pourquoi exactement le roi de la douleur et du supplice n'est pas parmi nous ?», il _regarda Cordélia en attendant de la réponse.

« _Il a dit, et je cite : 'j'en ai déjà assez de me farcir cette bande de clowns quand ils sont en un seul exemplaire.' »_

_« Toujours aussi charmant. Je dois dire Délia que ton goût dans les hommes s'améliore de jour en jour. » _Lui dit Xander sarcastiquement et Cordelia lui tira la langue.

« _Honnêtement, nous sommes beaucoup mieux sans lui. _» rajouta Buffy.

Joyce décida d'intervenir.

_« Bon maintenant que nous savons pourquoi Angélus n'est pas là, pouvons nous revenir au sujet initial _? »

« Angélus ? », s'exclama le Scooby tout entier.

« _Ah, c'est vrai, Angel n'est pas humain dans votre monde donc il doit toujours être un vampire doté d'une âme_ ? » demanda Joyce

Spike renifla.

« Oui ça le rend soit disant 'unique'.», il rétorqua avec sarcasme et Buffy lui donna un tape sur l'épaule.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne commence pas avec ça. »

Spike soupira mais ne rajouta rien.

Giles enleva ses lunettes et soupira à son tour avant d'ajouter :

« Vous pouvez toujours commencer à nous expliquer comment Angel et Angélus peuvent coexister ? »

_« Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour le dire.», _commença Angel

_« Il y a quelques années, nous étions en patrouille et j'ai été touché par une espèce de démon étrange. Je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé, la première chose que j'ai su, c'était qu'il y avait deux 'moi' et qu'en plus je respirais. Après plusieurs heures de recherches ou nous avons enduré mon double qui était attaché sur une chaise, nous menaçait des pires tourments, nous avons fini par découvrir que ce genre de démon avait le pouvoir de rendre les vampires humains et il avait donc retiré le démon de mon corps. Mais aussi que mon démon était toujours en vie. Malheureusement, ce nouveau statut avait une close, ma vie mortelle est attachée à la sienne, tant que je ne meurt pas de vieillesse, il doit rester en vie sinon je disparais en même temps que lui. »_

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer de le maudire ? » demanda Willow.

« _C'est impossible puisque mon âme est en moi, nous avons du trouver une autre solution. Nous l'avons donc maudit d'une autre façon, nous lui avons donné une conscience, il est toujours aussi mal élevé, sarcastique et égocentrique mais il n'a plus envie de tuer, de mutiler et de violer, ce qui est déjà une nette amélioration de la version originale_. »

« _N'oublie pas d'ajouter extrêmement ennuyeux et que les seuls personnes qui peuvent le supporter sont Tara, Spike et Cordélia. », _ajouta Xander.

Spike regarda son double l'air surpris. Il avait déjà noté qu'il s'entendait très bien avec la version humaine mais en plus il avait l'air d'apprécier la version sans âme… ce type devait être un saint ou un fou.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Buffy regardait les gens autour d'elle; après l'annonce au sujet d'Angélus, ils s'étaient mis au travail, bien que Giles semblait beaucoup plus fasciné par cette histoire que par leur situation actuelle si on prenait en compte les questions qu'il posait à Angel sans arrêt depuis plus d'une heure. Ses sentiments envers Spike commençaient à changer, les choses qui lui semblaient irritantes il y avait deux jours devenaient charmantes à ces yeux. Sa façon de rire, ou son petit côté hyperactif, il était incapable de rester calme; même maintenant sa jambe ne cessait de faire des soubresauts. Au bout de quelques minutes, la situation était passée de charmante à supportable mais quand cela faisait plus de quinze minutes c'était redevenu carrément irritant. Bon sang il voulait sa mort ! Sûrement une nouvelle sorte de torture qu'il avait inventé juste pour l'embêter, comment a-t elle pu penser une seule seconde qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de charmant chez lui ?

N'en pouvant plus elle explosa.

« Spike ! si tu ne cesses pas de bouger ta jambe immédiatement, je te l'arrache et je te bat avec ! », Spike se moqua et continua de plus belle. Elle se lava d'un bond.

« Tu as fini oui ? Dieu, tu dois être le vampire le plus irritant à vivre de cette terre ! »

Il l'a regarda comme si elle avait tout a coup perdu la tête et lui dit sarcastiquement.

« Désolé votre majesté, j'avais oublié que tout dois fonctionner sur tes moindres caprices dans ton petit univers fermé. »

« C'est ça, naturellement c'est moi qui est un problème ! Je crois que cette puce a fini par faire frire le peu de cerveau que tu avais. »

Ils étaient maintenant debout nez a nez.

« J'ai besoin de bouger. »

« Oh, pauvre Spikey ! Comment tu as pu survivre aussi longtemps avec le déficit d'attention d'un enfant de deux ans est un mystère pour moi ! Mais si tu continues, tu seras poussière avant que quiconque est pu le résoudre. »

Spike grogna et se pencha vers elle.

« Encore une menace dans le vide, si j'avais eu un dollars à chaque fois que tu m'avais menacé, je serais millionnaire. Je n'y peux rien, cette recherche me tape sur les nerfs ! Mais merci, tu viens de me rappeler qu'il y avait des choses encore plus ennuyeuses… c'est-à-dire toi. »

Buffy bouillait. Mais pour qui se prenait il à la fin ? Vampire stupide, avec ses cheveux stupide et ses yeux bleus stupides dans lesquels elle avait envie de se perdre de plus en plus souvent.

Xander les regardait béatement. Ça, c'était le monde auquel il était habitué. Il décida d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou du cercueil métaphorique de Spike.

« Ah oui ? Tu lis une revue sur les voitures que tu as caché dans ton bouquin il y a une demi heure ! Recherches, mon œil ! », Dit-il, mais c'est alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable… Toute la haine qu'ils avaient pour l'un l'autre s'est subitement transférée sur lui. Buffy se tourna vers lui les mains sur les hanches.

« Dit donc petite rapporteuse, moi aussi je lis un revue. La recherche à long terme m'ennuie, j'ai besoin d'une pause, tu vas faire quoi ? Me dénoncer à la police ? » Spike sautillait derrière elle l'encourageant comme dans un ring de boxe.

« C'est ça Buffy écrase-le ! »

« Je dois dire Xander que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton attitude, tu es toujours sur son dos. Spike a fais ci, Spike a fait ça ! Grandis un peu ! »

Le Giles de ce monde se tourna vers son double.

« _Vous êtes sur qu'ils ne sont pas un couple_ ? _Je vous jure on jurait des copies conformes de notre duo explosif. _»

Giles soupira et essuya ses verres, Xander qui essayait de fuir la colère de Buffy, car soyons honnête une Buffy en colère n'est jamais bon pour personne, regardait partout sauf vers elle, il faillit vomir son petit déjeuner quand ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs doubles. La Buffy de ce monde était assise sur les genoux de Spike et riait sottement comme une adolescente à quelque chose qui lui murmurait à l'oreille. Buffy pendant ce temps continuait de plus belle en lui faisant la liste complète de tout ce qui clochait chez lui, liste assez longue apparemment.

« L'enfer ! Le simple son de ta voix m'insupporte tellement par moment que j'ai envie de prendre l'air qui réside entre tes deux oreilles pour me l'injecter directement dans les veines. »

Finalement Willow vint à son secours.

« Buffy, je crois que Xander à compris.»

Buffy se dégonfla subitement, elle ne se savait même pas pourquoi elle avait réagi à ce point. Peut être est-ce à cause de ces mois de silence auto imposé qu'elle avait vécu face à tous leurs reproches et regards déçus. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle voyait que les choses pouvaient être différentes ici et désirait désespérément que ça soit comme ça dans son monde. Mais le problème n'était pas Xander, le problème c'était elle, qui continuait à se taire de peur de les perdre. Pour une fille qui avait des pouvoirs de super héros, elle n'était pas très courageuse…

« Excuse-moi Xander. », Celui-ci lui hocha la tête doucement, n'osant pas parler pour ne pas attiser de nouveau sa colère.

Giles décida alors de leur accorder une pause de quelques minutes et tout le monde se leva avec soulagement. Le portable de Cordy se mit à sonner pour environ la vingtième fois depuis son arrivée et elle s'éloigna pour parler en privé. Le Xander de ce monde la regarda partir en riant et se tourna vers les autres :

« _Pour un vampire de son âge, il a vraiment une peur angoissante de la séparation_ ! »

Buffy soupira, irritée.

« _Ne m'en parle pas ! Il veut que Cordy habite avec nous ! Hier encore, il nous a fait une scène énorme et bien sur Spike était d'accord avec lui ! Je te jure, si je n'aimais pas autant idiot, je l'aurais quitté sur le champ_. »

Spike lui lança une boule de papier à la tête.

« _Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, Tueuse et tu le sais. Je suis fort, d'une beauté saisissante, sexy et un amant extraordinaire. Tu ne pourras jamais trouver mieux que moi_. »

Buffy roula ses yeux.

« _Tu as oublié modeste_. », Lui dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique et Xander se mit à rire.

« _De toute façon c'est déjà assez mauvais que je doive vivre avec Angélus pour le surveiller sans qu'en plus je doive me taper la reine de Sunnydale ! Spike, lui il s'en fou, il a vécu avec lui pendant des années, ajoute Dru et Darla au mélange et vivre avec Cordy, c'est comme des vacances perpétuelles… Il est immunisé, mais pas moi ! Ma santé mentale ne survivra pas. »_

Son petit ami vint s'assoire près d'elle et mis ses bras autour de sa taille.

_« C'est juste que je comprend ce qu'il ressent, il est obligé de vivre avec nous alors qu'il préférerait être avec la femme qu'il aime… Moi aussi je détesterais être séparé de toi. »_

Buffy voyait clair dans son jeu.

_« N'essaie pas, il n'est pas question qu'elle vive avec nous. J'adore Cordy, mais quand elle est dans son propre appartement ! En plus, ils sont déjà toujours ensemble, je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer. »_

Xander écoutait leur conversation avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination.

« Attendez… Vous voulez dire qu'Angélus sort avec Cordélia dans votre monde ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Son double le regarda en souriant.

« _Ils sont parfait l'un pour l'autre. Deux égocentriques gouttes d'eau coincées dans une énorme et narcissique bouteille_… »

Xander secoua la tête en signe de désespoir.

« Je n'arrive pas a comprendre votre monde… Comment pouvez-vous vivre ainsi ? Vous avez deux Angel, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

«_Un Angel ou deux ne fait pas grande différence, sauf peut-être pour les fabricants de produits pour les cheveux qui ont vu leur profit doubler dans les dernières années_ ! »

Son double se mit à rire à sa propre plaisanterie.

Xander n'avait qu'une envie, se frapper la tête contre les mûrs jusqu'a ce qu'il devienne amnésique ou finisse par mourir d'un traumatisme cranien. Depuis sa petite explosion, Buffy était de nouveau assise avec Spike et regardait une espèce de truc immonde à la télévision comme si elle n'avait pas menacé de le tuer il y avait quelque minutes. C'était un vampire, Seigneur ! Elle ne voyait pas qu'il était mauvais !

Il détourna la tête avec dégoût et regarda en direction d'Anya qui était assise près de Giles. Ok, il était peut-être parano, mais quelque clochait là-bas… Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ici elle était mariée avec l'Observateur, elle le suivait partout comme un chiot. Du moins, Xander était sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait si il ne l'avait pas tenu au bout d'une laisse courte, et maintenant il en avait la preuve, il avait tourné le dos cinq minutes et elle était assise a coté de lui, elle continuait les recherches alors que tout le monde avait arrêté. Bien sur, ce cher Giles était aux anges qu'elle soit intéressée par ces vieux livres moisis, elle avait la moitié de son âge bon sang ! Tout à coup, il eut une espèce d'épiphanie… Non, Anya était beaucoup plus vieille que lui, elle avait des milliers d'années pour être exact, des milliers d'années de meurtres et de vengeances. C'est étrange à quel point on est incapable de voir ce qui se passe dans sa vie mais qu'on ne manque rien de ce qui se passe dans celle des autres… Il secoua la tête, non, c'était à cause de ce monde, il devait à tout prix rentrer chez eux et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

…………………

Willow était assise un peu à l'écart, elle voyait sa Tara qui parlait à son double entourée de Faith et Wesley. Elle riait, sa timidité fondait peu a peu et Willow ressentait une jalousie sans nom, Tara n'était jamais à l'aise sauf avec elle. Comment pouvait-elle la trahir de la sorte, elle n'était pas consciente que son double pourrissait l'existence du sien ? La Tara de ce monde était une garce manipulatrice vivant avec deux personnes comme si de rien n'était, c'était dégoûtant ! En plus, elle laissait Wesley qui avait ses bras autour d'elle lui caresser l'estomac doucement fondant totalement sous son contact tandis que Faith les observait carrément excitée. Tout le monde avait l'air de la trouver géniale, mais Willow voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle avait évincé la Willow de ce monde car elle était jalouse de son grand pouvoir, forçant les autres à se mettre de son côté pour l'empêcher de progresser et maintenant elle essayait de convaincre subtilement Tara de faire la même chose avec elle. Elle pourrait remédier à cette situation facilement, un simple petit charme et Tara serait de retour près d'elle où elle appartenait. Non, cela attirerait trop l'attention des autres, elle verrait comment les choses évoluent et si elle sentait Tara s'esquiver, elle allait se charger de cela, elle ne laisserait pas les gens de ce monde lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Tara ne méritait pas ça.

……

Anya n'avait pas participé à la pause, pour être franche elle voulait surtout éviter Xander qui lui semblait tout à coup extrêmement immature. Plus tôt, elle avait observé son double avec son mari, parfois celui-ci remettait une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille et lui souriait doucement… Alors, elle se tournait vers Xander qui était assis près d'elle boudant derrière son livre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui.

Elle se leva soudain en sursaut

« Je l'ai Giles, je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'avais pas compris avant ! »

« Qu'il y a-t-il Anya ? »

« J'ai entendu parler de cette objet quand j'étais un démon, mais c'est seulement quand j'ai trouvé son image dans ce livre que je m'en suis rappelée. J'ai entendu des histoires parlant de gens qui avaient vu leur destin grâce à cet artéfact, la légende dit que cet objet est l'outil qui nous permet de trouver le chemin de notre vrai bonheur. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce avait approché et était suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien pour une fois d'être le centre d'attention de façon positive. Le Scooby avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais prendre son avis en considération ! D'accord, elle était un peu étrange, mais elle avait vécu très longtemps et en connaissait beaucoup sur le monde des démons. Seul Giles semblait lui donner un quelconque crédit, il lui demandait parfois certains renseignements que Willow s'empressait constamment de vérifier, incapable d'accepter que quelqu'un ai trouvé la réponse avant elle.

Son double interrompit ses pensées.

« _Le porteur temporel de la sorcière D'Hélasio. J'en ai entendu parler aussi, mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende_ ! »

« _Apparemment non, sinon il ne serait pas ici. »_ rajouta Joyce.

« _Ça dit comment ils pourront rentrer chez eux_ ? », demanda Angel.

« C'est assez simple… Enfin, il y a seulement deux conditions : connaître le charme de retour que nous avons ici et celui d'être prêt à repartir. »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'prêt à repartir', Anya ? », demanda Willow.

« Il faut avoir compris ce que l'objet voulait nous montrer, la chose qui mènera à notre vrai bonheur. »

Xander se leva tout à coup très heureux «Bon il semble que nous serons de retour à Sunnydale en un rien de temps n'est-ce pas ? Quand peut on faire ce charme?»

La Tara de ce monde avait pris le livre des mains d'Anya et l'observait attentivement.

_« C'est un charme plutôt simple, mais je devrais vérifier avant si il ne comporte aucun danger, de toute façon il vous faut d'abord comprendre ce que cet objet voulait vous montrer, non ?»_

Willow s'approcha d'elle en colère

« Je vérifierais moi-même ! Après tout, dans mon monde, c'est moi l'expert en magie ! »

Tara regarda autour d'elle avant de lui répondre calmement.

_« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de chercher avec les autres la réponse à la deuxième demande. De toute façon, avec notre Willow et moi ça sera réglé en un rien de temps. Ne le prend pas mal, mais nous avons beaucoup plus d'expérience de la magie. »_

Elle allait lui dire où elle pouvait mettre son expérience, quand son Giles l'arrêta.

« Elle a raison Willow. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde de notre dimension pour réussir l'autre partie et rentrer.»

Elle accepta a contre cœur et parti rejoindre les autres qui avaient décidé de continuer les recherches dans l'intimité de leur petit groupe au sous sol.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Une fois qu'ils furent tous descendus, Willow dit quelques mots en latin et une flamme bleue rebondie autour de la pièce, tout le monde la regarda surpris et elle haussa doucement les épaules.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit charme pour nous offrir un peu d'intimité, de cette façon nous pourrons entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur mais eux ne pourront pas écouter notre conversation. »

Giles pris ses lunettes et les frottas distraitement pensant aux avertissements de son double. Il n'avait pas compris que Willow était devenue aussi forte, elle n'avait eu besoin d'aucun ingrédient pour faire ce charme.

« Quand as-tu appris ce petit tour ? »

« Oh, il y a quelque semaines… Je m'en sert dans les dortoirs pour nous donner un peu de vie et privée à Tara et moi.», dit-elle rougissant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas important Giles, ce qui importe est comment s'en aller d'ici ! », Xander les interrompit.

« Xander a raison. Je crois que nous sommes tous prêts à rentrer, il est évident que nous avons appris tout ce que nous avions à savoir de ces gens. »

« Que veux-tu dire Willow ? » demanda Buffy

« Bien, il semble que nous avons toutes les pièces du Puzzle pour éviter que nos vies finissent comme les leurs. »

« Tu veux dire, des vies épanouies et heureuses ? », demanda Anya sarcastiquement et Willow roula des yeux.

« Elles te semblent épanouies leurs vies ? Pas pour moi ! Honnêtement, tu m'as bien regardé dans ce monde ? J'ai évidemment perdu toute confiance en moi si je laisse Tara décider quand je dois utiliser la magie et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle m'a quitté, donc tout ce que je dois faire c'est travailler sur ma confiance. »

Tara mis sa main doucement sur celle de Willow.

« Je ne crois pas que Tara la contrôle, je crois seulement qu'elle veut l'aider et puis ton double m'a semblé plutôt heureuse… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit pour cette raison que nous avons été transportés ici. »

Willow grinça des dents essayant de maîtriser son humeur mais compris soudainement que ça ne devait pas être facile pour Tara de voir ce qu'elle était devenue ici, dénuée de tout scrupules, partageant sa vie avec un homme et une femme… Elle décida de ne pas trop insister.

« Sérieusement Will, tout le monde semble être plutôt heureux ici, Xander, Giles, Anya… »

Willow interrompit Buffy

« Justement, parlons en, Xander est seul car Anya l'a quitté pour Giles lui brisant le cœur. Cela doit signifier qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas fait l'un pour l'autre, donc il vaut mieux qu'il le sache tout de suite. »

« Hey ! », hurla Anya.

« Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a quitté ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais absolument être la méchante de l'histoire ? »

Willow se moqua mais ne dit rien Anya se tourna vers Xander.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Et bien, que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu es mariée avec Giles dans ce monde non ? C'est peut être un signe. »

Ce fut le tour à Anya de se moquer.

« Un signe ! Tu veux plutôt dire une porte de sortie qui te permettrait de ne pas décevoir ta précieuse Willow ! »

« Ça suffit !! », hurla Giles. « Tout ceci ne nous mène à rien ! »

« Giles a raison. », commenta Buffy.

Willow pris une grande respiration quand elle vit que Buffy était de nouveau assise près de Spike, mais continua à élaborer sa théorie.

« Il n'y a pas que cela… Que faites vous d'Angel ? Je sais qu'il n'est plus l'un d'entre nous maintenant, mais c'est notre devoir d'empêcher cet évènement d'arriver. »

« Empêcher quoi d'arriver ? », demanda Buffy

« Qu'il soit humains, voyons. »

Spike l'interrompit.

« Désolé Will, mais bien que je déteste le type, Angel a toujours voulu être humain, alors pourquoi le priver de cela ? »

Elle le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Tu veux vraiment avoir Angélus parmi nous ? Voyons, cette histoire de conscience est absurde ! Il n'a pas d'âme, il est mauvais, un point c'est tout ! »

Buffy se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large, un geste qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Spike pour le confort de Willow.

« Will, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Ils n'auraient pas choisi cette solution si elle ne fonctionnait pas. »

« Justement, je les trouve étrange, je ne suis pas sûre que nous nous battons du même côté qu'eux… Buffy, Faith fait partie de leur équipe, Angélus est en vie et complètement libre, Spike est un plein démon sans âme et sans puce mais pourtant il se promène en toute liberté, et ce même si il a fait de ton double un monstre. »

Buffy la regarda livide et Willow compris qu'elle avait fait une erreur et essaya de se reprendre.

« Buffy; je suis ton amie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'être la seule à ne pas être en couple, il est donc normal que quand tu vois ton double amoureuse, tu te demandes si tu pourrais vivre la même chose… Mais crois moi, il est évident que ce voyage ne peut t'apprendre qu'une chose, tu ne dois pas être impliquée avec un vampire si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle. Sérieusement, une Tueuse hybride est contre tout ce que l'on combat, si elle n'avait pas été avec lui, jamais il n'aurait essayé de la transformer ! »

Buffy ne savait plus quoi penser… Et si Willow avait raison ? Que le fait d'être un hybride était mal ? Non, la Buffy de ce monde se battait du côté du bien, elle l'avait vu dans la façon dont elle prenait soin de ses amis, comme elle regardait son mari ou à quel point Joyce était fière d'elle.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Spike qui se mit à rire tout haut avec mépris.

« Wow, un vrai petit général d'armée ! », se moqua Spike.

« Tu te rend compte bien sur que tu viens de décider de la vie de tous ceux qui t'entoure en moins de dix minutes, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. »

Willow le regarda en colère.

« Je ne décide rien ! Je ne parle qu'avec logique ! C'est ce que tu souhaiterais, n'est-ce pas ? Faire de Buffy ton petit esclave personnel ! Dieu sait ce que ton double a du faire pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ! »

Giles décida d'intervenir.

« Spike a raison, tu te donnes le droit de décider qui est heureux ou pas, mais le fait est que ces gens sont heureux que tu le veuilles ou non et remercie Spike de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine. »

« Se sont des foutaises ! Ils veulent seulement voir ce qui les arrange ! Le fait est que leur monde est malade et je refuse que le notre se transforme en cirque comme ici ! »

Tara s'approcha d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas ton choix Willow, c'est le leur. Comme ça sera le choix de chacun d'entre nous de décider de notre destin, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. »

« Je veux seulement protéger ceux que j'aime, c'est tout. »

Quand Spike pris la parole, il était plus calme qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient jamais vu.

« Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Buffy, Xander, la présence d'Angélus, de Faith ou le destin de Tara dans ce monde… Non, tout revient à toi. Tu as passé tellement d'années à être la risée de tes copains de classe, la petite Willow dont on se servait pour aider en mathématique mais qu'on ne saluait jamais dans les couloirs. Maintenant tu as entre tes mains un immense pouvoir et la simple idée de le perdre te tue, car tu crois que tu ne serais rien sans lui. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que notre monde ressemble au leur. Peu importe le fait que ton double vive le parfait bonheur et que chacun ici soit bien, non ce qui compte pour toi c'est ton destin, même au détriment du bonheur des autres. Mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, cette petite Willow que tu ne veux surtout pas redevenir n'aurait jamais fait passer sa soif de pouvoir avant les autres, et tu sais quoi ? Elle valait cent fois mieux que ce en quoi tu es en train de te transformer. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il remonta rejoindre les autres, en espérant que la petite Willow d'avant était toujours là quelque part et comprendrait qu'il avait essayé de l'aider. Il allait passer la porte quand sa voix l'arrêta.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu endurer comme moqueries, les coups tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, chaque jour est un supplice, ça te tue de l'intérieur. »

Sa voix avait perdu son mordant, elle était presque suppliante, peut être que la petite Willow était toujours là après tout…

Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, j'ai déjà été cette personne. », et il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Willow complètement déstabilisée. Les autres se demandaient si William le sanglant, fléau de l'Europe, le tueur de Tueuses, avec sa façon très ennuyeuse d'être perspicace, ne venait pas juste de sauver leur amie d'un destin très cruel…

Willow se tourna vers celui qui était plus un père pour elle que le sien ne le serait jamais.

« Giles, tu crois qu'il a raison ? »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ton double ne peut plus faire de magie sans supervision ? C'est simple, elle a essayé de les contrôler en effaçant leurs souvenirs et Buffy est morte à cause de ça. Plutôt que d'apprendre de cette erreur, elle a cherché un responsable à blâmer, alors elle a voulu revenir dans le temps pour empêcher Spike et Buffy de se rencontrer. Si Tara n'avait pas été là, elle aurait très bien pu détruire leur vie. »

Un gros flash de souvenirs passa dans la tête de Willow. Le charme qu'elle avait fait pour qu'Oz revienne et qui aurait pu leur coûter la vie à tous, comment elle avait voulu utiliser la magie pour ne plus aimer Xander, la façon dont elle avait jugé Buffy car elle n'aimait pas ses choix et aussi au fait que quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait songé à employer la magie pour garder Tara… Elle compris que c'est ce que ce monde avait essayé de lui montrer, ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir si elle avait continué sur ce chemin. Effrayée, elle éclata en sanglots.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Anya observait la scène d'où elle était assise, Willow parlait calmement à son double et celle-ci avait l'air totalement bouleversé. De temps à autre, elle regardait dans la direction de Spike et rougissait doucement. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était dit au sous sol, mais quand ils étaient tous remontés, quelque chose avait changé. Xander avait même demandé au vampire si il voulait quelque chose quand il était sorti faire des courses pour remercier Joyce et Angel de leur hospitalité. Elle vit son double qui parlait au Spike de leur dimension et décida de voler à son secours avant que leur Buffy ne fasse une crise de jalousie dont elle seule avait le secret. Prenant son double par le bras, elle s'excusa auprès de Spike et l'entraîna à l'écart.

_« Tu n'as aucune conscience du danger, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

« Quel danger ? Je croyais qu'il était de votre côté ? »

« _Je ne parle pas de Spike mais de Buffy. Elle déteste tout ce qui est féminin ou masculin qui s'approche de son homme si ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'elle connaît_. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Buffy si jalouse. »

Anya haussa les épaules.

« _Elle est folle ! je ne dis pas ça méchamment, mais c'est la réalité. Quand j'ai rompu avec Alex, j'ai rencontré Spike au Bronze un soir et nous avons discuté. Et pendant presque six mois, elle m'a observé comme si j'essayais de lui voler. Comme si Spike pourrait m'intéresser ! Pas quand j'ai mon petit Rupert pour moi toute seule. Elle a un énorme problème si tu veux mon avis, la jalousie est tellement peu attrayante, vraiment, c'est pourquoi je ne suis jamais jalouse quand Rupert parle à une autre femme_. »

Au même moment un flash de fumée envahie la pièce et Halfrek apparue. Anya vit le visage de son double se remplir de haine et elle fonça vers la nouvelle venue.

«_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si c'est pour parler à Rupert, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens_ ! »

Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas jalouse, pensa son double en riant doucement. Mais elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'Halfrek faisait ici.

« _Anya ma chère, laisse la parler_. », lui dit son mari.

Anya se retourna en colère.

« _Pourquoi es-tu de son côté_ ? », il allait lui répondre mais Halfrek parla avant lui.

« _Anyakya,_ _combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que ton mari ne m'intéresse pas ! La jalousie ne te va pas du tout ma chère, je t'assure_. », elle s'interrompit quand elle vit Spike. En fait deux Spike, au fond de la pièce et l'un d'entre eux la regardait bizarrement.

« _William… ou plutôt deux williams ! c'est vraiment mon jour de chance_. »

« _Cécilie, que nous vaut le cauchemar de ta visite_ ? », lui répondit le premier Spike. Le deuxième la fixait intensément en murmurant 'Cécilie' comme si il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il faut dire que quand elle avait revu William il y a deux ans, elle avait regretté amèrement de lui avoir brisé le cœur, le poète imbécile était devenu un homme d'une beauté saisissante. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas écouter sa mère quand elle lui disait de ne pas se fier aux apparences… Résultat, elle s'était mariée à un homme riche qui avait tué leur fille. Mais c'était la passé tout cela maintenant, son seul problème était que William ou plutôt Spike la haïssait franchement. Comme les choses avaient changé... Elle sentit tout à coup une douleur atroce dans la poitrine et baissa les yeux pour voir qu' une flèche l'avait transpercé. Elle n'avait même pas à chercher pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé. Elle arracha la flèche et se tourna vers Buffy qui tenait une arbalète.

« _Combien de fois vas-tu essayer de me transpercer avec des objets pointus avant que tu ne comprennes que ces trucs ne peuvent pas me tuer _? »

Buffy lui souri machiavéliquement.

« _Ils ne peuvent pas te tuer, mais ils font atrocement mal et c'est le but, crois moi ! Maintenant, cesse de baver devant mon mari espèce de putain à deux balles et dis ce que tu nous veux cette fois _? »

Halfrek soupira.

« _Les femmes de votre groupe ont de sérieux problèmes, si vous voulez mon avis. »_

« _Halfrek _! » Grogna Buffy d'un ton bas et dangereux.

« _D'accord, comme le tissus inter-dimensionnel est très perturbé, je voulais voir si l'un d'entre vous aurait été assez stupide pour faire une autre demande à un démon de la vengeance_. », elle fixait Cordélia en prononçant ces paroles.

« _Hey ! _», hurla celle-ci d'un ton offusqué, _« Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! »_

« _Si tu le dis_ ! » lui répondit Halfrek d'un ton hautain.

« _Enfin bref, j'ignore ce qui a causé ça mais je vois que la plupart d'entre vous se sont dédoublés… Soit vous avez inventé le clonage ou ils viennent d'une autre dimension ! De toute façon, réglez le problème rapidement, car dans moins d'une semaine, le tissus dimensionnel sera fracturé et cette réalité n'existera plus. Comme je suis obligé de vous aider à cause de cette maudite sorcière (et elle pointa du doigt la Tara de cette dimension), je suis venue vous avertir… », _et elle disparue dans un écran de fumée.

Spike regarda son double.

« C'était Cécilie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Oui, c'était bien elle_. »

« Qui est Cécilie ? », demanda Buffy d'un ton qui sonnait incroyablement jaloux, même à ses propres oreilles et elle vit le sourire de Spike s'élargir.

« Une femme que j'ai connu il y a longtemps et que j'espère ne jamais revoir. »

Buffy sourit à sa réponse et si le cœur de Spike aurait pu battre, il aurait explosé dans sa poitrine.

Giles essuyait de nouveau ses lunettes l'air inquiet, il se tourna vers son double,

« C'était bien un démon de la vengeance ? »

« _Oui en effet, Halfrek est un démon vengeur spécialisé dans les désirs des enfants. Quand elle était une jeune mère, sa fille fut tuée par son époux, elle le pourchassa et le fit mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. D'Offryn la remarqua et lui offrit une place parmi ses démons. _»

« Devons nous prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle a dit ? », demanda Buffy.

« _Oui. Halfrek nous a causé quelques problèmes il y a quelques années et pour sa punition, Tara l'a maudite… Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle entend quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, elle sent un désir irrépressible de nous l'annoncer_. », répondit Giles en souriant.

Spike se tourna vers la Tara de ce monde.

« Très ingénieux ! Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce côté vengeur que tu as développé dans ce monde. »

Tara lui fit un clin d'oeil et Buffy fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de lui arracher les yeux, mais donna un coup à Spike dans les côtes à la place.

« Ouch! Tueuse, ça fait mal ! »

« Tu as fini de flirter ? Oui, elle est déjà prise et de toute façon nous allons devoir quitter ce monde. »

« Je ne flirtais pas, si ça t'étais arrivé, tu verrais la différence ! »

« Hey ! J'ai déjà flirté, je te signale ! »

« Oh s'il te plaît ! Angel et ce crétin lors de ta première semaine d'université ne valent même pas la peine d'être considérés comme des flirts ! »

Ils furent interrompus par Xander qui entra dans la maison en courant comme si Satan était à ses trousses.

« Euh, je suis désolé mais Angélus est à l'extérieur et vient de me menacer avec une arme, pour que je dise à Cordy de venir le rejoindre dehors car elle a éteint son portable. »

Cordy tapa du pied irrité et ouvrit la porte de la maison en hurlant.

« _Angélus, tu es pire qu'un enfant ! Rentre ici toute suite_ ! »

Ils entendirent la voix d'Angélus au loin.

« _Non, tu n'as qu'à venir toi, tu avais promis de passer la soirée avec moi_. »

« _Tu n'avais qu'à venir ici ! De cette façon, nous aurions été ensemble ! Je reste ici_. » Et elle claqua la porte.

« _Je vous jure, on dirait qu'il a trois ans ! Ça va, toi ?_ » Demanda t-elle à Xander.

« Oui C'est juste que je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il était inoffensif?»

« _Il l'est ! Ce n'est pas une vraie arme, c'est une imitation. inoffensive ! Ça ne veut malheureusement pas dire 'mature'_. », Répondit Buffy irritée. C'est alors qu'un bruit atroce de système d'alarme se fit entendre.

Cordy allait encore lui hurler dessus, mais Spike sorti en coup de vent avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot. Dix secondes plus tard, l'alarme s'était tue et Spike revenait à l'intérieur traînant un Angélus boudeur qui se débattait derrière lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le poussa sans ménagement sur un fauteuil et Xander se leva voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le psychopathe maintenant assis sur le canapé de Joyce.

« _Toi, tu ne touches plus jamais à ma voiture sinon je t'arrache les yeux_. », lui dit il en colère. Angélus roula ses yeux.

« _C'est une voiture de merde de toute façon_. », il regarda les gens autour de lui avec dégoût, seuls les gens venant de l'autre Sunnydale eurent l'air affecté par son examen.

« _Viens Cordy, nous partons_. »

Celle-ci le regarda comme si il était fou.

« _Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit 'non'_ ! »

« _Cordy, ne me pousse pas à bout, tu as été ici pendant des heures_. », sa voix était basse et dangereuse.

« _Tu vas faire quoi ? Te jeter par terre et frapper le sol avec tes poings ? Nous n'avons pas fini_. »

« _Je déteste ce monde. », _il se tourna vers son côté humain.

« _Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais à te mettre sur le chemin de ce démon ? A cause de toi, ma vie est pathétique ! J'ai même aidé une vielle dame à traverser la rue, moi qui représentait ce qu'il y avait de plus abjecte dans ce monde, cette malédiction me rend fou_ ! », il gémissait comme un bébé et Angel l'ignora comme à son habitude.

Anya s'approcha de lui.

« _Vois le coté positif des choses, si nos double ne rentrent pas chez eux, ce monde finira_. »

« _C'est vrai_ ? », lui demanda t'il d'un ton plein d'espoir, « _Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire marcher _? »

« _Tu es conscient bien sur que si ce monde finit, Cordy mourra aussi _? », l'informa Giles.

Il se leva en colère.

« _Je savais qu'il y avait un piège quelque part_ ! », il se tourna vers leurs visiteurs.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ? Allez ! Partez ! _»

Buffy le regarda en colère.

« _Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela imbécile_ ! »

« _Alors toi, je ne te parle pas ! Tu as corrompu mon grand childe. »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas corrompu ! _», lui répondit-elle outrée.

«_Bien sur que si ! Il est devenu doux et serviable, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Tu as tué ce qui avait de meilleur en lui_. »

Cordy s'approcha de son petit ami.

« _Angélus, tu nous casse les oreilles avec la même histoire depuis des années ! Nous savons tout ça ! Buffy et mauvaise et bla bla bla_… »

« _Mais il avait un tel potentiel_… », il dit avec regret.

« _C'est pour ça que tu as tout fait pour l'écraser_ ! », rétorqua Buffy méchamment. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce type ! Il était arrogant, immature, pompeux et il avait blessé son amour plusieurs fois.

Spike décida d'intervenir avant que tout cela ne vire en bataille, comme d'habitude.

« _Ok vous deux, ça suffit_. », il entraîna sa petite amie contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« _Nous avons des choses plus importantes à traiter. Comme de savoir si vous avez compris ce pourquoi vous étiez tous ici_. »

« _Spike a raison. Le charme a été vérifié, le reste est entre vos mains_. », Giles espérait que tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_Tout est entre vos mains. _

Cette phrase ne cessait d'hanter Xander. Et si ils ne réussissaient pas à rentrer ? Au début, il avait cru comme Willow que ce monde était un cirque immonde qu'ils devaient fuir à tout prix. Mais Spike lui avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose quand il avait affronté Willow; Leur monde était loin d'être parfait, au contraire, il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa meilleure amie était devenue accroc à la magie. Ils avaient donc tous décidé de passer le plus de temps possible avec leurs doubles respectifs.

Tara était partie avec Wesley, Faith et son double pour passer la nuit à leur appartement, Willow était inquiète de la laisser aller là-bas seule, mais elle n'avait eu le choix que de suivre son double et Amy chez elles… Elle devait de toute façon comprendre comment changer son comportement pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Buffy et Spike étaient partis chez leurs doubles à nouveau avec Cordy et Angélus qui avait gémi du fait d'avoir deux Buffy sous leur toit. Giles et Anya étaient aussi partis chez leurs doubles et étrangement, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé comme cela le devrait. Peut-être que Willow avait raison dans son analyse et Anya n'était pas faite pour lui ? Quand tout le monde fut parti, il avait suivi son double jusqu'à chez lui. Mais est-ce que leur monde devait à tout prix ressembler au leur pour qu'ils soient heureux ? Ou pouvaient-ils trouver leur façon à eux d'avoir accès au bonheur ?

Quand il était monté dans la voiture de Rupert et Anya, il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'ils les reconduisent dans le sous sol de ses parents, où il vivait toujours seul, entouré de revues pornos et de boîtes de Pizza vides. Il fut donc estomaqué quand il se retrouva dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville, devant un immeuble d'appartements en co-propriétés.

Il regarda son double.

« Tu vis ici ? »

« _Oui, ainsi qu'Anya et Rupert, mais ils vivent à un autre étage_. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu étrange ? »

« _Non, ils se cherchaient un logement et j'en avais un de disponible. Je n'ai pas à leur en vouloir. C'est moi qui est tout foiré entre elle et moi… Je suis heureux qu'elle est trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner ce que je ne peux pas_. »

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage ou il logeait, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit directement sur une salle d'attente. Une femme vêtue de rose vif était assise derrière un bureau immense et se faisait les ongles. À sa stupéfaction, il reconnut Harmony.

« _Salut patron_. »

« _Harm, des messages durant mon absence _? »

« _Non, tout est tranquille ce soir, mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez une rencontre avec le clan de démon Haschem demain à dix heures_. »

« _Je n'oublierais pas. Appelle Spike et Angélus pour leur rappeler d'être à l'heure_. »

« _Oui patron, et bonne nuit_. »

« _Toi aussi, Harmony_.»

Xander était sans voix. Il se contenta de le suivre vers un autre ascenseur qui s'ouvrit directement sur un appartement immense.

N'en pouvant plus de se taire, il se tourna vers son double.

« Tu vis ici ! Comment peux-tu louer un tel endroit ? »

« _Je ne le loue pas, il est à moi ! Enfin, à moi et à Spike mais je suis le seul à vivre ici. J'ai déjà assez de travailler avec lui sans en plus cohabiter avec cet imbécile_ ! »

« Ok, j'avoue que je ne comprend pas… Tu le déteste, c'est évident à la façon dont tu en parle. »

« _Oui, c'est vrai, il m'énerve… Mais lui et Angélus sont les deux fils de garce les plus habiles que je connaisse et j'aime m'entourer des meilleurs_. »

« Ok, si je comprends bien, tu travailles avec Spike et Angélus et Harmonie Kendall le cauchemar de mes années d'adolescences est ta secrétaire. »

« _Oui, mais je travaille aussi en collaboration avec l'agence de détective d'Angel_. »

« Vous êtes des détectives ? »

« _Non, des tueurs à gage_. »

Xander faillit presque s'évanouir.

………………………..

Tara était nerveuse mais aussi très excitée par la situation, cette version d'elle la fascinait. Elle chantait en publique, conduisait une Harley Davidson, s'habillait de façon excentrique et partageait sa vie avec un homme et une femme. Pourquoi étaient-elles toutes les deux si différentes l'une de l'autre ?

« _Vous ne l'êtes pas_. », elle sursauta quand elle étendit la voix de Wesley dans son oreille. Elle était si concentrée à observer son double rire avec Faith qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« _Tu te demandais pourquoi vous étiez si différentes, n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Elle rougit timidement, la présence des hommes l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, voir même la terrorisait. Quand elle lui répondit, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« Oui, comment as-tu su ? »

« _C'est la preuve que vous n'êtes pas si différentes, je sais toujours ce qu'elle pense_. »

« C'est impossible, elle si libre, si épanouie... »

Wesley toucha son bras doucement et Tara trembla, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

« _La Tara que tu as devant toi n'est pas née ainsi, elle vient d'une famille étrange et dominatrice, elle a eut la chance de les quitter au milieu de l'adolescence, et ensuite peu à peu, elle a repris confiance en elle_. »

« Je ne les ai quitté qu'il y a peu de temps, six moi en fait, mon père m'appelle encore tous les jours pour me dire de rentrer, que je n'ai pas ma place à Sunnydale. Ma mère est partie quand j'étais bébé, elle nous a abandonné, mon père dit que je suis comme elle. »

La voix douce de son double l'interrompit.

« _Tu n'es pas un démon_. » Tara la regarda surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« _C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit n'est-ce pas ? Que ta mère était un démon et que toi aussi tu finirais comme elle quand tu aurais vingt et un ans ? Que si tu approchais un homme physiquement, ta seule présence le tuerait ? _»

Tara hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas parler.

« _Je vais te donner le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'est jamais fait… ferme les yeux_. »

Elle sentit la main de Faith qui était là maintenant prendre la sienne.

« _Fais le Tara, tu ne le regretteras pas. », lui dit Faith doucement._

Et Tara obéit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance.

Son double derrière elle lui caressait la nuque doucement et elle sentit des lèvres charnues se poser sur les siennes, elle n'osait plus respirer, mais on l'embrassait avec une telle douceur que Tara répondit bientôt au baiser. Elle ignorait qui l'embrassait, mais elle s'en moquait, sa respiration devenait irrégulière, elle se sentait vivante, libre, mais surtout elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Pourtant, techniquement elle trompait Willow mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de cela dont il était question, ça n'avait rien avoir avec le sexe ou l'amour, non, c'était un nouveau voyage qui commençait, le premier moment de sa nouvelle vie. Son corps bascula doucement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur la poitrine de l'autre Tara qui l'enveloppa de ses bras rassurants. Les mains de l'inconnu caressèrent sa cuisse remontant lentement sous l'ourlet de sa jupe, taquinant la peau veloutée qui s'y trouvait et le baiser devint plus passionné. Elle entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres et une langue pénétra dans sa bouche et s'entremêla avec la sienne. Elle entrouvrit ses cuisses et gémi doucement quand elle sentit le poids de son corps écraser le sien. Prise en sandwich entre son double et cette personne mystérieuse, elle se sentait bien, protégée, chérie. Le baiser cessa et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit Wesley qui lui souriait tendrement et la voix de son double lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« _Tu vois, il est toujours en vie_. »

ET Tara se mit à pleurer, non de tristesse mais de joie. Elle était libre enfin.

……………

Buffy regardait Angélus et Cordélia assis sur le divan, se cajolant comme des adolescents, son double arriva derrière elle.

« _Dégoûtant n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle peut lui trouver_. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu se mettre avec lui ? »

« _Il lui a sauvé la vie et depuis ils sont inséparables. Nous ignorons pourquoi, c'est un mystère de plus dans l'univers. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, tu as l'air songeuse_ ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais… Je suis terrorisée à l'idée de décevoir qui que ce soit. Mais toi, tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, tu ne te soucie pas de savoir ce qu'ils pensent. »

« _C'est faux, je suis comme toi, mais mon expérience avec Gréco m'a appris que la vie était déjà assez compliquée sans qu'en plus je me mette à m'arrêter à tout ce que les gens pensent autour de moi. Pourquoi auraient-ils droit au bonheur et moi non ? Tu n'as pas jugé les choix de vie de Willow ou le fait que Xander s'entiche d'un démon de la vengeance, alors qui sont-ils pour juger ta vie _? »

« Ils sont mes amis, ils s'inquiètent pour moi, ils ne veulent pas que je sois malheureuse à nouveau. J'ai ignoré tout le monde quand j'étais avec Angel et regarde ou cela nous a mené… La petite amie de Giles est morte, en fait des tas de gens sont morts à cause de ma stupidité. Ils ont raison de douter de mon jugement. »

« _Que s'est-il passé avec Angel_ ? »

Buffy lui raconta tout. La malédiction, comment il avait perdu son âme et ensuite tué beaucoup de gens dont la petite amie de Giles, qu'elle avait du le tuer pour l'empêcher de détruire le monde. Qu'elle s'était enfuie laissant Sunnydale non protégée et ses amis derrières pour faire son travail. Quand elle eut fini, elle pleurait, sa tête blottie contre la poitrine de son double. Celle-ci ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Chaque fois qu'un de ses amis était blessé ou s'engageait sur une route dangereuse, elle se sentait coupable, mais au fond elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Quand elle eut fini de pleurer, son double lui sourit doucement.

« _Est-ce que tu savais pour la malédiction _? »

« Non, seule Jenny était au courant mais quand elle nous en a parlé, il était déjà trop tard… Elle faisait parti du clan qui l'avait maudit à l'époque. »

« _Alors pourquoi serais-tu responsable d'une chose dont tu ignorais l'existence_ ? »

« Mais il était un vampire, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse de lui ! »

« Beaucoup d'êtres humains son vils et méchants et si tu étais tombée amoureuse de l'un deux et qu'il ait été maudit comme Angel, t'auraient-ils tenue responsable de cela aussi ? Et que fais-tu d'Anya ? Elle a tué des milliers de gens et le fait qu'elle n'ait plus ses pouvoirs ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de différent. Elle est toujours cette personne, pourquoi ne juge t-on pas Xander pour l'aimer ? »

Buffy réfléchit à ce que Buffy venait de dire et elle comprit qu'en effet si Angel avait été humain, jamais ils ne lui auraient reproché, comme personne ne reproche à Xander ses choix car Anya était humaine maintenant. Mais être humain ne voulait pas dire être digne. Elle se leva d'un pas décidé et partit à la recherche de Spike.

…………………………….

Après le choc initiale de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Xander essaya d'inventer un plan pour sortir de cet endroit vivant. Son double le regardait bizarrement et Xander se mit a reculer doucement.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais _? », lui demanda t-il surpris.

« Rien du tout. », il ne voulait pas paraître nerveux, mais sa voix le trahissait. A sa grande surprise, son double se mit à rire.

« Oh, bon sang ! Tu devrais voir ton visage ! Nous ne tuons pas des gens innocents pour l'argent imbécile, nous travaillons en fait pour divers organismes gouvernementaux et privés qui ont des problèmes avec des démons, vampires et autres immondices qui peuplent cette terre. Nous ne tuons que des cibles qui sont dangereuses et dont nous avons la confirmation qu'il le sont. »

« Vous n'avez jamais tué d'être humain ? », le visage de son double s'obscurcit et Xander ressentit tout à coup une violente envie de vomir, il regarda son double dans l'atrocité.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Ce sont des êtres humains. »

Son double le regarda durement.

« Imagine qu'un homme d'affaire de Pasadena voulait avoir richesse et pouvoir. Il devait faire trois sacrifices pour une Déesse quelconque pour l'obtenir. Le premier était la vie de sa chair et son sang, il a donc offert son fils de quatre ans en guise de sacrifice à cette déesse qui l'a brûlé vif. Ensuite c'était le sang virginal de six vierges, il a donc violé six adolescentes à peine pubères, et le dernier était les yeux de huit nouveaux nés. Il fut arrêté par la police mais ses avocats de Wolfram&Hart réussirent à le faire libérer pour vice de procédure. Alors quand le gouvernement a vu qu'il était intouchable, ils ont fait appel à nous. Parfois, même des êtres humains peuvent devenir des monstres, des trafiquants d'enfants qui les vendent comme esclaves sexuels, des violeurs en séries, des adorateurs de Satan ou de Déesses maléfiques qui sacrifient des innocents au nom de leurs icônes ou en échange de richesse, beauté, gloire, etc... Ces gens là se paye les meilleurs avocats du monde, ceux de Wolfram&Hart, un cabinet juridique dirigé par le mal en personne pour s'en sortir et continuer leur petit manège. C'est pourquoi nous avons ouvert cette agence Spike et moi, pour éviter que ces salauds s'en sortent quand la justice ne peut rien faire pour les punir.

Xander se posa une question : Si il était témoin d'un crime abjecte, pourrait-il quitter la scène et laisser le responsable impuni si la police n'y pouvait rien ? Et il fut bien obliger de répondre que non, c'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait du rejoindre le combat de Buffy, non par haine de tous les vampires et démons de la terre car ils avaient tué Jesse comme il avait fait et c'était ça qui l'empêchait d'accéder au bonheur, son besoin constant de vengeance pour une chose pour la quelle il n'obtiendrait jamais satisfaction. Car même si il devait tuer tous les vampires et démons du monde, ça ne lui ramènerait jamais Jesse.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12.

Spike était étendu de tout son long dans une des chaises sur le porche de la maison une cigarette à la main.

Son double était au téléphone avec une greluche quelconque qui avait l'air de lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle parlait de réunion ou une autre connerie du genre et il vérifiait du coin de l'œil si Buffy était dans les parages ce qui le fit rire, puisqu'il avait remarqué aujourd'hui que Buffy, de n'importe quelle dimension qu'elle venait, avait un tempérament jaloux. La façon dont sa Buffy avait réagi quand il avait complimenté Tara ou quand il avait reconnu Cécilie était tout à fait délicieuse. Il aimait l'attention vraiment, Dru avait été jalouse c'est vrai, mais pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, juste parce qu'elle avait détesté ne pas être le centre de l'univers de toute personne à moins d'un kilomètre de sa personne, idiote égocentrique... Pensez à la jalousie de Buffy l'amenait automatiquement à penser à sa fougue et il finissait immanquablement à penser au sexe, chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent. Ok, ça lui était arrivé avant, mais chacun de ses fantasmes finissaient avec son sang riche coulant au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il martelait son corps qui se vidait de sa vie dans le matelas. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Il voulait lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau, caresser son corps jusqu'a ce qu'elle jouisse sur sa langue. C'était des pensées très dangereuses, surtout si on considérait le fait qu'il vivait dans la maison de sa mère qui devait sûrement garder une hache dans le coin avec son nom dessus. Joyce pouvait lui passer beaucoup de choses, mais il doutait qu'elle accepte qu'il prenne sauvagement sa fille dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Buffy qui le regardait durement, en fait elle ne le regardait pas, elle regardait plutôt son entre jambe et l'érection massive qu'il avait.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » lui demanda t-elle d'un ton soupçonneusement calme.

Bon il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire l'innocent. Sinon elle le tuerait à coup sur si elle savait qui l'imaginait nue.

« Rien, tu as parlé à ton double ? », elle ignora sa question se concentrant plutôt sur sa propre enquête. Le problème était que son petit côté générale dl'armée l'excitait terriblement et ça n'améliorait pas du tout sa situation…

« Des souvenirs tendres de Cécilie ? Où peut être Tara avec Faith en positions diverses ? Oh, je sais ! Tara et toi sur la table de la cuisine ! »

Spike la regarda étrangement. tiens, tiens, la Buffy jalouse était de retour. Peut-être que la vérité ne la dérangerait pas trop finalement. Il était presque tenté de lui dire mais son instinct de survie ou sa fierté l'en empêcha.

« Tu es droguée ? Non sérieusement, je me le demande. On ne t'a jamais dit que les pensées étaient privées ? »

Comme d' habitude, elle l'ignora.

« C'est Anya, c'est ça ? Car mon double m'a dit que dans ce monde, Anya avait tenté de flirter avec ton double avant d'épouser Giles. »

C'est alors qu'une voix très détestable qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Angélus les interrompit.

« _Spike veut se faire Buffy_. » chanta t-il d'un ton enfantin.

Il avait la tête sortie par la fenêtre du salon et les observait un sourire détestable sur les lèvres.

« _C'est un nouveau jeu que j'ai inventé, ça s'appelle dire tout haut ce que les gens pensent tout bas. Vous voulez jouer_ ? »

Spike le regarda avec la rage dans les yeux.

« La ferme Angélus ! Tu n'es qu'un d'idiot pompeux, va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Angélus secoua la tête l'air déçu.

« Spike, Spike, ça s'appelle dire tout haut ce que les gens pensent tout bas. Tout le monde me dit tout le temps que je suis un idiot pompeux. Décidément, tu n'es pas très bon à ce jeu. Je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre plus doué ! », et il referma la fenêtre du salon.

Buffy regarda Spike timidement.

« C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Que tout le monde sait déjà qu'il est un idiot pompeux? Oui, ça c'est sur. »

Elle lui donna une claque espiègle sur le bras.

« Pas ça ! L'autre partie ? »

« Oui, écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que ces temps-ci, avec la proximité dans laquelle nous vivons, j'ai commencé à te voir différemment. »

Pour être honnête, Spike s'attendait à déclencher un drame mais puisque Angélus avait décidé de dire tout haut ce que lui pensait tout bas, il avait décidé de continuer sur la lancée.

C'est pourquoi il tomba presque à la renverse quand Buffy l'embrassa sauvagement.

………………………..

Giles observait tranquillement Anya qui regardait tout autour d'elle comme une enfant émerveillée, l'appartement immense où vivaient leurs doubles et il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Mais il secoua toute suite cette pensée de sa tête. La solitude commençait à lui peser et de voir que dans cette réalité son double ne se privait pas pour vivre histoire d'amour sur histoire d'amour commençait à le rendre nerveux.

« Giles, vous avez vu la taille de cette pièce ? C'est plus grand que votre appartement. » lui chuchota Anya excitée, elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui demanda sévèrement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'habitons pas dans un appartement comme celui-ci ? Hein ? »

Giles déglutit nerveusement.

« Anya, nous ne sommes pas un couple dans notre réalité. », elle écarta sa réponse d'un revers de la main.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si vous me laissiez devenir votre associé au magasin nous pourrions sans problème nous payer un appartement comme celui là. Avec tout l'espace disponible, nous ne risquons pas de nous taper sur les nerfs et en plus je suis très bonne pour faire fructifier l'argent ! Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, on sait flairer les bons investissements. »

« _Elle a raison Rupert, vous devriez l'écouter, Anya est un génie de la finance_. » , lui fit remarquer son double qui venait d'apparaître avec des rafraîchissements.

« Vous possédez une Magic Box, vous aussi ? »

« _Non, le magasin a été détruit lors du petit trip de pouvoir de Willow. maintenant nous avons un magasin en ligne, nous vendons sur internet, Tara et Willow offrent des conseils judicieux aux internautes_. »

Anya serra le bras de Giles durement et il gémi de douleur.

« Giles, vous devez empêcher Willow de détruire notre magasin. »

« Anya je n'ai jamais dit que tu deviendrais mon associé. », elle le regarda comme si il venait de perdre l'esprit.

« Mais vous le ferez, vous n'êtes pas un homme idiot vous savez que vous avez besoin de moi. » lui répondit-elle comme si c'était d'une simplicité incroyable.

Le double d'Anya fit son entrée dans une longue robe vaporeuse et s'assit près de son mari.

« _Vous parliez de quoi_ ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Du fait que Giles va me prendre comme associé dans son magasin. »

« Anya, je n'ai jamais dit oui. », répondit-il outré.

_« Oh mais vous le ferez !_ » répondit le double de celle-ci.

« _Vous n'êtes pas un idiot_. »

« Exactement ce que je viens de lui dire ! », répondit Anya.

Les deux Giles roulèrent leurs yeux. Décidément, deux Anya était un risque pour la santé mentale de tout le monde.

………………….

Willow était confortablement installé sur la canapé dans l'appartement que son double partageait avec Amy. Elles lui avait parlé toutes les deux de la façon dont Willow avait abusé de ses pouvoirs et ce qu'elles avaient du faire pour la sauver. Willow était effrayée, tout ce qu'elles racontaient ressemblait tellement à ce qu'elle était en train de faire… Elle décida sur le champ de contacter ce couvent qui avait aider son double dans cette dimension dès qu'elle rentrerait à la maison. A l'instant où elle pris cette décision, elle entendit une voix dans son esprit lui murmurer.

« Vous êtes enfin prête à repartir. »

« _Willow est-ce que ça va ?»_ lui demanda son double inquiète voyant celle-ci blanchir.

« Je l'ai entendu. »

« _Entendu qui_ ? »

« La sorcière d'Hélasio, elle me parlait dans mon esprit. »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit _? »

« Que j'étais prête à repartir. C'est arrivé au même moment où je prenais la décision de demander de l'aide dès mon arrivée à la maison. »

Son double lui sourit fièrement.

« _Tu as pris la bonne décision_. »

………………………..

Buffy était complètement perdue, elle ne pouvait sentir qu'une chose, l'odeur et le goût de Spike tout autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça à part peut-être avec Angel à une époque mais leur histoire avait été teintée de tant d'angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Cessant le baiser, elle regarda Spike droit dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement avant de le prendre par la main et l'entraîner vers la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé la veille.

Spike était en train de rêver, il n'y avait aucune autre raison logique à cela, la Tueuse l'avait non seulement embrassé, mais elle l'entraînait maintenant vers leur chambre avec un regard coquin. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elle l'embrassa voracement de nouveau en déboutonnant sa chemise. Quand elle mordit sa lèvre doucement il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ill'a fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à genoux à ses pieds, il commença par détacher doucement ses bottines et commença à la déshabiller lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau dorée de soleil. Buffy gémissait doucement sous ses assauts, il était si tendre, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais c'était vrai. Spike avait presque fini de la déshabiller lorsqu'une pensée le frappa… Où cela allait-il les mener ? Il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle mais ressentait-elle la même chose ? Elle était jalouse, c'est vrai mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Trop souvent dans le passé il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans l'amour seulement pour se retrouver seul, le cœur en mille morceaux. Il ne voulait pas que se soit comme ça avec elle. Quand Buffy remarqua qu'il ne la touchait plus, elle le regarda terrifiée. Oh mon Dieu, et si il avait compris qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote qui ne valait pas une autre baise comme les autres ? Mais quand elle observa ses yeux, elle ne vit que du désir et de la tendresse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Spike passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur le lit a côté d'elle, Buffy se redressa pour le regarder.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un comme je te veux toi en ce moment. »

« Moi aussi. Où est le problème ? »

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Buffy, et je ne veux pas me réveiller demain ou dans un an pour me rendre compte que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. J'ai cherché depuis notre arrivée ce qui rendait nos doubles si différents et je le sais maintenant. Mon double a su prendre son temps, voir où les choses mèneraient entre eux. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont un couple si solide et c'est ce que je voudrais pour nous deux. Je ne veux plus me contenter de miettes comme je l'ai fait durant si longtemps. »

Buffy mis sa main sur sa joue et elle l'embrassa, si elle n'était pas sûre de tomber amoureuse de lui auparavant, elle l'était maintenant. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon et elle su avec une clarté parfaite qu'il était le seul pour elle. »

« Alors Tueuse, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? On essaie de voir ou sa nous mène ? »

« Oui, Spike, mais je sais déjà que ça sera pour toujours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Spike entendit une voix dans sa tête lui murmurer :

_«Vous êtes enfin prêt à repartir. »_

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Giles était vraiment inquiet au début à l'idée de passer une soirée avec un double de lui qui était marié malgré toutes les femmes disponibles sur la terre à Anya. Mais plus la soirée passait et plus il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Leurs doubles étaient un couple très agréable, le manque de tranchant d'Anya combiné avec le flegme britannique de son double faisaient d'eux un couple saisissant. Ils étaient l'image même du vieil adage 'les contraires s'attirent' et cela avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille. Voila ce qui était si différent entre eux, ce Giles n'hésitait pas, il n'avais pas peur de l'inconnu alors que lui avait toujours peur de redevenir Ripper, le jeune homme sauvage qu'il avait été. Donc il retenait ses émotions, ne prenait que des décisions réfléchies, que des risques calculés. Tandis que son double jouissait pleinement de la vie avec une épouse qui avait l'air de la moitié de son âge dans un appartement gigantesque. Et il en eut soudain assez, se tournant vers Anya il lui dit :

« C'est d'accord, je te prend comme associé et je crois que nous devrions aussi regarder du coté de la vente par internet. »

Anya bondit de joie et lui sauta au cou.

« Merci Giles ! Tu ne le regretteras pas. Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. » et elle se tu brusquement. Giles la regarda concerné.

« Anya ? »

« Je ne veux plus récupérer mes pouvoirs. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

« Depuis que je suis à Sunnydale, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : récupérer mes pouvoirs. Je n'en parlais jamais à Xander car je savais qu'il ne comprendrait pas mais je me sentais si inutile et malheureuse… et là ça m'a frappé… Je ne veux plus de mon ancienne vie. Je veux avoir un magasin et jouer avec l'argent, je veux un appartement comme celui-ci, mais pas parce que j'ai fait un vœu ou que je l'ai volé, je veux travailler dur pour l'avoir et je ne veux plus qu'on me traite comme une idiote. Je veux me sentir écoutée et respectée. Je veux me sentir comme je me sens depuis la dernière heure. »

« Anya, je te promet qu'un jour nous aurons un appartement comme celui-ci, assez grand pour que je puisse passer des jours sans te croiser. », lui dit-il en la taquinant.

Et soudain une voix se fit entendre dans leur tête.

_« Vous êtes enfin prêt à repartir. »_

………………………….

Tara ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagée, elle n'était pas un démon, elle n'avait plus à craindre l'avenir et avec cette connaissance, elle trouva en elle un besoin irrépressible de prendre sa vie en main. Elle demanda doucement à son double :

« Est-ce que je peux appeler Willow ? »

« _Bien sur je te fais le numéro_. »

Une fois qu'elle l'eut en ligne, elle décida de ne pas y allaer par quatre chemins.

« Willow, je ne veux plus que tu abuses de la magie désormais. »

« Tara ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Je crois que tu perds le contrôle et que tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Je sais mon amour, je venais justement de décider de demander à un couvent de m'aider quand je rentrerai à la maison. Je t'aime Tara, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Moi non plus, mais tu dois le faire pour toi non pour moi. »

« Je sais et je te promet que je le fait pour moi. »

« Willow, il y aussi autre chose que je dois te dire mais promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

« D'accord. », lui répondit Willow avec anxiété.

« J'ai embrassé Wesley ce soir. »

« Quoi ?! », s'exclama Willow offusquée.

« Je l'ai embrassé c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il y a quelque chose que je t'ai caché à propos de moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai cru que je finirais par me transformer en démon, mon père ainsi que ma famille m'ont toujours dit que ma mère avait été un démon et que si j'approchais un homme physiquement je pourrais le tuer. C'est pourquoi mon double m'a dit de fermer les yeux et quelqu'un m'a embrassé. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux à nouveau, c'était Wesley. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Je ne l'ai pas tué et je refuse de continuer à me cacher de peur de devenir mauvaise, ou de laisser qui que se soit me dicter qui je devrais être. Je suis désolée si cette nouvelle t'a blessé, si tu ne voudrais plus de moi je comprendrais, mais je devais te le dire. »

Il y eut un lourd silence sur la ligne, mais Willow répondit enfin :

« Je suis si fière de toi Tara, tu verras nous allons nous entraider. »

Et une voix se fit entendre dans la tête de Tara.

_« Vous êtes enfin prête à repartir. »_

« Willow ? Je viens d'entendre…»

« La sorcière d'Hélasio, je sais, moi aussi je l'ai entendu, nous sommes prêtes à rentrer à la maison bébé. »

………………………………

Xander marchait de long en large dans l'appartement de son double.

« Comment peux-tu te battre ? Je veux dire, oui je peux tuer quelques débutants mais je n'ai pas l'experience de Spike ou d'Angélus. »

« _C'est simple, j'ai demandé à Buffy et Spike de m'entraîner et à Wesley et Giles de m'apprendre divers exercices de concentration 'spécial Tueuse'. _»

« Et tu es bon ? »

« _Oui… Du moins, je suis toujours en vie et je me suis engagé dans des combats avec des fils de pute plutôt balaises et j'en suis toujours sorti victorieux_. »

« Je veux aider. Non pas par vengeance comme avant, mais parce que je le dois, je ne peux pas ignorer le monde dans lequel nous vivons désormais, ni ignorer que la vie de mes amis ne me regarde pas. »

« _Toi aussi tu prends mal le fait que Buffy puisse être attirée par Spike ? Je sais, je suis déjà passé par là. Mais bien que Spike soit totalement égocentrique et grande gueule, il n'est pas mal comme type. Mais ne lui dit jamais que je t'ai dit ça !_ »

« Montre moi quelques mouvements, ok ? »

« _Aucun problème ! Nous allons aller au sous sol, j'y ai installé une salle d'entraînement avec un ring de boxe et des équipements pour tous les gens de l'immeuble_. »

Il allait passé la porte de l'appartement quand une voix dans sa tête se fit entendre.

_« Vous êtes enfin prêt à repartir. »_

………………………

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon chez Joyce, les vampires de l'équipe étaient passés par les égouts qui débouchaient directement dans le sous sol de la maison. L'atmosphère était fébrile, chacun avais hâte de communiquer l'expérience qui leur était arrivée hier. Willow décida de commencer.

« D'abord, je dois vous dire qu'hier j'ai pris la décision de demander de l'aide pour contrôler ma magie. Vous savez ce qu'ils disent, accepter d'avoir un problème est le premier pas vers la guérison ! »

Elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'un raz de marée d'étreinte, même ceux de cette dimension tenaient à la féliciter. Le regard de Willow se posa sur Spike qui était resté légèrement à l'écart, elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Je voulais de te dire merci, sans ton petit discours d'hier je n'aurais jamais pu me rendre comte de l'enfer dans lequel j'étais en train de sombrer. »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Tu aurais fini par le voir, tu es une fille intelligente. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de lui murmurer.

« Merci. »

« Il n'y à pas de quoi, la rouquine. »

Elle se tourna vers les autres

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ! Après voir pris cette décision, j'ai entendu la voix de la sorcière d'Hélasio dans ma tête me murmurer _'Vous êtes enfin prête à repartir' _»

« Moi aussi je l'ai entendu. », annonça Tara.

«Après que j'ai décidé d'être le seul maître de mon destin grâce au baiser d'un prince charmant. », elle fit un clin d'œil taquin à Wesley, celui-ci lui leva un chapeau imaginaire avant d'ajouter :

« _Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Milady_. », Tara se mit à rire sottement avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Willow mis ses bras autour d'elle, fière du chemin que sa petite amie avait fait.

Ensuite, se fut le tour de Giles, Anya, Xander et Spike de confirmer avoir vécu la même expérience et Buffy se senti soudainement très seule. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vécu la même chose ?

« Buffy ? », lui demanda doucement Giles.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu. », lui dit-elle amèrement.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Quand est-ce que ça vous est arrivé ? »

« Bien, j'ai pris la décision de cesser de vivre constamment dans la sécurité et regarder vers l'avenir. J'ai aussi demandé à Anya de devenir mon associé. »

« Moi j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus être un démon de la vengeance désormais, mais que je voulais qu'on me traite aussi avec respect. »

Elle se tourna vers Xander.

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me traites comme si j'étais une imbécile et je déteste ça ! »

« Je suis désolé Anya, je crois qu'à notre retour nous allons devoir parler. »

« Et toi Xander, quelle fut ta décision ? », demanda Willow curieuse.

« J'ai compris que j'avais choisi de combattre auprès de Buffy pour de mauvaises raisons, je ne voulais qu'une chose : venger la mort de Jesse. Mais maintenant, je veux aider les autres. Ce monde regorge de monstres et ils ne sont pas tous des démons. Je veux apprendre à me battre pour pouvoir t'aider adéquatement. »

Buffy et Willow en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Elles n'avaient pas compris à quel point la mort de Jesse l'avait rongé de l'intérieur.

La Buffy de cette dimension regarda son double.

« _Allez Buffy, tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas entendu la voix, cherche au fond de toi. »_

Buffy ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle souri doucement et se dirigea vers Spike pour lui prendre la main.

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Spike, et nous avons décidé de prendre les choses doucement entre nous. J'aimerais que vous soyez positifs, mais si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, ma décision restera la même, je suis désolée. Je n'en peux plus d'essayer d'être celle que vous voulez que je sois, je veux seulement être moi désormais. »

Et soudain une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_« Vous êtes enfin prête à repartir. »_

Souriant fièrement, elle regarda son amour.

« Je suis prête à partir moi aussi. »


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue.

_Deux ans plus tard… _

Ok, deux choses clochaient dans le tableau devant lui : premièrement, Buffy était aux fourneaux et elle ne radotait pas cette histoire de repas de thanksgiving qu'elle avait préparé et deuxièmement la maison était toujours intact, aucun feu ne s'était déclaré.

« Tueuse, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je cuisine, ce n'est pas évident ? »

« Tu te rappelle bien sur que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? Et ne me ressort pas ce repas de thanksgiving car c'était totalement horrible. »

« Mes amis ont apprécié ! »

« Tes amis ont peur de toi. », lui rétorqua t'il sur un ton taquin.

« Hey! Je sais cuisiner, qui a fait le repas hier soir ? », Son ton aurait pu paraître offusqué, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas puisque qu'il était bien connu que Buffy ne pouvait pas cuisiner même si sa vie en dépendait.

«Mettre au micro-ondes les restes du dîner que j'avais préparé, ça ne s'appelle pas cuisiner. »

Buffy lui fit une grimace avant d'enchaîner d'un ton curieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vampire sait cuisiner de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de nourriture pour suivre. »

« J'aime les textures différentes, je suis un homme aventureux, je serais incapable de vivre sur un régime liquide pour l'éternité et je n'ai pas les moyens de courir les restaurants. »

« Spike, j'ai vu ton comte en banque, tu pourrais t'acheter une villa aux Caraïbes si tu le voulais ! »

« Bon d'accord, tu m'as eu, ça impressionne les femmes. »

La vérité était qu'il n'y avait que des émissions de cuisine à la télévision la nuit, mais il n'allait pas rater cette occasion d'agacer Buffy…

« C'est réglé ! Tu ne cuisines plus pour ma mère, ni aucunes de mes amies. »

Les deux dernières années avaient été mouvementées, pour chacun d'entre eux.

Finalement, la relation entre Xander et Anya n'avait mené nulle part. Elle était devenue l'archétype même de la femme d'affaires célibataire et endurcie. Tout en couchant avec Gilles derrière le dos de chacun, même si tout le monde était déjà au courant. Enfin, espérons qu'ils décideront de reprendre conscience et finiront par officialiser leur relation ! Xander pour sa part avait pris très sérieusement son entraînement et il était devenu des plus efficaces, un vrai 007. Spike, Tara et lui avaient ouvert leur propre affaire et combattaient le mal contre un bon chèque. Buffy avait refusé de se mettre en affaire avec eux, préférant rester une Tueuse indépendante et continuer ses études pour devenir travailleuse de rue. Mais elle les aidait tout de même assez souvent et vice versa, ils étaient aussi en contact avec l'agence de détective d'Angel mais Buffy ne les voyait que rarement et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Cordélia avait une façon de déshabiller Spike du regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, sans parler d'Angel avec son air de chien battu et ses plaintes constantes, très peu pour elle !

Spike et Xander ensemble, c'était sûrement la pire association qu'on pouvait trouver. Jamais d'accord sur rien, ils se battaient constamment mais ça fonctionnait. Car ils respectaient les capacités de chacun même si ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Ce qui était une autre des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu s'associer à leurs projets. Dix minutes dans une pièce avec eux et n'importe qui envisagerait sérieusement le suicide. Ils avaient fait de Tara leur sorcière officielle, celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs transformée totalement. Willow et elle étaient toujours ensemble, mais elle avait choisi de suivre sa propre voie. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas le côté totalement décadent de la Tara de l'autre monde, mais la fille d'avant n'existait plus et c'était amusant de voir Willow verte de jalousie à chaque fois que Wesley était de passage à Sunnydale ! Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi… Comme promis, Willow avait suivi un stage pour contrôler sa magie et elle aidait toujours Buffy dans son combat, mais contrairement a Tara qui avait décidé de laisser l'école pour devenir une chasseuse de démons à temps plein, elle avait continué ses cours et voulait devenir enseignante. Spike avait quitté la maison des Summers et vivait dans une résidence à la sortie de la ville, Buffy ne vivait toujours pas officiellement avec lui mais elle y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Ils avaient pris leur temps comme prévu, et chaque jour ils se sentaient de plus en plus amoureux, ils avaient attendu deux mois avant de consommer leur amour et ils auraient attendu sûrement plus longtemps si Giles ne les avait pas pratiquement supplier de coucher ensemble pour évacuer la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux, qui les faisait se chamailler comme des gamins. Malheureusement, pour lui ça n'avait rien changé, avec leurs caractères bouillants et leur entêtement ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, mais c'était de cette façon qu'ils étaient heureux.

Ils avaient finalement combattu l'initiative quand le Scooby avait découvert qu'ils essayaient de créer un super soldat et que celui-ci avait échappé à leur contrôle. L'armée avait définitivement quitté la Bouche de l'Enfer, laissant derrière eux de nombreux monstres édentés, mais heureusement grâce à la magie, Tara et Willow avaient pu désactiver la puce de Spike et celui-ci était de nouveau complètement opérationnel. Étrangement, Buffy n'était pas du tout inquiète du fait qu'il puisse redevenir le monstre qu'il avait été, elle savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela.

Spike mit ses bras au tour d'elle et la tira contre lui, modelant son corps au sien. Embrassant sa nuque et son cou.

Il ne s'habituerait jamais au plaisir qu'il ressentait de la savoir tout à lui. Doucement, il caressa la peau tendue de son estomac et la respiration de Buffy s'accéléra. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément, il ne perdit pas temps en la faisant monter sur le comptoir et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Ses mains détachèrent doucement sa blouse et ses seins fermes s'offrirent à lui. Il se pencha pour prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche et Buffy gémi sous cet assaut.

Ils furent interrompus par une lumière aveuglante et soudain devant eux apparu une autre version du Scooby. Buffy s'empressa de remettre sa blouse et une voix haute qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Buffy quand elle était en plein mode de panique se fit entendre.

« _Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire espèce de pervers_ ! », Elle frappa le haut de la tête de la version de Spike qui était près d'elle.

« _Ouch! Tueuse, ne frappe pas sir fort ! Et ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui avec une version de toi beaucoup plus mignonne d'ailleurs_. »

Elle se tourna vers son Observateur.

« _Giles je vous l'avait dit que Spike avait des pensées perverses à mon sujet, mais non d'après vous j'imaginais des choses, Spike était seulement parmi nous car il y étais obligé_ ! »

« _Buffy, je t'en prie ne saute pas aux conclusions_. »

Une voix scandalisée ce fit entendre.

« _Tu as des pensées perverses de ma petite amie _? », demanda une voix outragée à l'arrière qui ressemblait à celle de Xander.

« _Merci Tueuse, maintenant je vais avoir droit à un adolescent jaloux sur mon dos_ ! »

Spike et Buffy regardaient la scène essayant d'étouffer un rire.

Le Giles de cette dimension les regarda curieusement.

« _Où sommes nous_ ? »

Spike pris les choses en main.

« Sunnydale, Californie, laissez-moi deviner, vous avez trouvé un artéfact étrange marqué en gaélique ? »

« _Oui, en effet_. »

« Vous avez été transportés dans une autre réalité. », expliqua Buffy. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons comment vous ramener chez vous. »

« _Comment _? », demanda l'autre Buffy qui avait maintenant les bras de Xander autour d'elle.

Spike fit une grimace de dégoût.

Buffy et Xander ensemble, même dans une autre réalité c'était contre nature.

« Ça dépendra seulement de vous, en fait. »

« _Alors là, nous ne sommes pas sortis d'ici_ ! », dit un version beaucoup plus gothique de Cordélia.

Elle se tourna vers Angel qui était à ses côtés.

« _Tu es fier de toi j'espère 'Monsieur-c'est-sans-danger-je-vais-vous-prouver-que-je-sais-lire-le-Gaélique' !_ »

Spike décida d'intervenir avant que tout cela ne dégénère plus que ça ne l'était.

« Ok, tout d'abord laissez nous faire quelques appels et je vous promet que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« _Attends un peu_…», commença Buffy, « _Qui nous dit que vous êtes de notre côté ? Elle t'embrassait_. »

« Et Alors ? »

« _Mais tu es Spike_ ! », le Spike de sa dimension renifla amèrement avant d'ajouter :

« _C'est toujours mieux que Xander_. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, la sangsue _? »

« _Qu'un rat d'égout aurait été un meilleur choix_. »

Et la bataille verbale continua.

Spike avait une envie subite de se frapper la tête contre les mûrs, sa Buffy lui caressa tendrement le bras et il lui souri tendrement. Une chose était sûre, les prochains jours allaient être des plus intéressants…

FIN


End file.
